Fabutopia
by chachingmel123
Summary: In a world where Sam, Clover and Alex weren't assigned to Peppy Wolfman disappearance. A plot that would only be taken seriously by 3 teenage girls goes unnoticed. But what if Fabu with all these people on-board to worship him, got smart with it?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: In a world where Sam, Clover and Alex weren't assigned to Peppy Wolfman disappearance. A plot that would only be taken seriously by 3 teenage girls goes unnoticed. But what if Fabu with all these people on-board to worship him, got smart with it?

Recently watched Totally Spies the Movie.

I do not own Totally Spies.

Enjoy!

The world was an unfair place, where looks determined your place in life.

Fabu, learned that out the hard way.

As a child, he was laughed at for his awkward appearance, it wasn't his fault that he couldn't afford proper clothes despite having a more then decent hairstyle.

But still, he pressed on and want into fashion, he spent years for that moment where he was proclaimed fabulous.

But that moment only lasted 5 minutes.

What kind of outfit, stripped you down to your undergarment with a sneeze?

It was like the heavens did not want him to be fabulous.

Embarrassed and enraged, he went into hiding and finally had enough of the world.

He wanted revenge but he didn't know how.

So he began travelling, when he travelled to Russia, he met his partner Yuri who, he too was at the bottom of society but was ridiculously resourceful.

Just to help the guy with a moonwalk, the guy could build stuff faster than what he thought was possible but even he took a year or so to build.

With both of them working together, he drew up his ultimate plan and from there, he tried his invention out.

My god, did it work fabulously.

The person not only looked like him but he listened to whatever he said.

This started him fabulousing more people until he built a small empire of wealth.

It was only a matter of time, until he took it to the masses and know the masses would rush to be fabulousized if he told them, it would make them look popular and confident with the right words.

The first show was in Beverly Hills and he had his henchman rely back to him how hundreds rushed to the machine, especially this one super vain girl, practically bulldozing her way to the front.

It was actually kind of shocking how easily, he captured the masses, soon hundreds of people that only a famously place like Beverly Hill could attract was sporting his look.

Finally he had enough and thought the number was enough and came to pick them all up.

Not a cop or authority in sight as hundreds walked the street at night.

What he didn't know was that, the spies who would take his plan seriously weren't assigned to him, so the adults just looked up the company and thought nothing of the trend he was starting.

And now before him was hundreds of people who had his cheekbones and platinum blond streak of hair.

They adore him and he told them, his backstory.

However, there was still nobody here to stop him, nobody who could tell him what he was doing was attention worthy.

He smiled and retired to his room, as soon as he begins that door he was about to explode.

But then a shocking thought popped into his head.

"Yuri, set a course to a wormhole" He said, making the man blink owlishly.

"I'm sorry sir. What did you say?" said, Yuri.

"Its exactly as I said" he said, "Where leaving earths atmosphere"

The man was stunned.

"Yuri, with just the two of us. Look at what we've accomplished" he said, to his right hand man. "Look at this incredibly place. How many people can boast that they managed to build a place like this, in space?"

The man was stunned.

"All our lives, we've wanted acceptance. We've wanted praise" He said, "But look around. Don't you see that we didn't need it? This place is proof that we are better then them. We have a resort floating in space, and yet, we are still thinking about how to get back at them. So we blow up earth, then what? Our food is going to run out eventually and we will starve to death. By this point, Earth must have noticed the ship, if we go back down what awaits us is the authorities. We are at a road block. Will you follow me, Yuri?"

"...I decided to follow you, when I built the first fabuliser" said, Yuri. "I will follow you to the end of the galaxy and beyond, your fabulousness"

"Then head to the nearest warmhole." he said.

"Right, away your fabulousness" said, Yuri.

They were taken a huge risk but the more they stay here, the faster earth would send out something to intercept them.

It would be very bad for them if somebody got a good look inside.

Yuri made the ship go into lockdown mode, which was to have the entire ship encased in steel and then the thrusters came out and blasted them forward.

If anybody outside was watching, they must be pretty shocked right now seeing this happen, the ship suddenly blasted off out the atmosphere near Earth and into the deep reaches of space.

Many people would call him a mad man but it was this madness that allowed him to build a one of a kind resort in space, nobody could boast that, not even the richest person on the planet.

"We're on a direct course for the nearest Warm hole, your fabulousness" said, Yuri.

"Tell everybody to get into their pods and make sure to raise all shields to the highest level." said, Fabu before he got off his seat and went to his own pod. "If we survive this, I'll happily call you my brother"

"Y-Your fabulousness" said, Yuri touched.

They both went into the pod and everybody reached a sleeping state but they were all still very much aware of what was going on.

Fabu braced himself as the ship drew closer.

And than the ship was hit.

The toxic energy that a wormhole extruded had come for them.

Nothing could have prepared anyone one of them for the sheer pain that would come from passing through it, the worm hole tore the shields apart as if they weren't even there and went straight for the humans.

In that moment, Fabu knew that he was going to die.

He blacked out.

But to his surprise, he came to.

What he came to was a completely messed up blue marble floor and he was on the ground.

He got up once he realied, he was laying on some red liquid.

W-Was that...

Blood?

But it seemed, he wasn't the only one who survived it.

"YOUR FABULOUSNESS!" yelled Yuri.

"Over here" He said, staggering to get up.

Yuri appeared with his yellow space suit completely torn to shreds exposing that on his chest was a giant tattoo that was an eye, his eyes glowed a faint red.

"Thank god your okay" said, Yuri.

"How is the ship?" said, Fabu. "How is my fabulites?"

"Those who I passed are fine but they all showed the same sign's as me" said, Yuri.

That's when Fabu noticed the tattoo that was on Yuri, begin to move.

It blinked.

"Oh, my god. What is that!?" He said, backing away.

"Your fabulousness. We all have this" said, Yuri having time to get use to it.

Just then the people he had kidnapped began to appear, each showing the same traits, wither it was male or female.

"Are you okay, your fabulousness?" said, one woman.

He blinked, as he was suddenly showered with concern.

It wasn't mechanical concern.

"Yuri, I think we need to discuss something alone" said, Fabu and Yuri agreed to meet him in the control room.

Everything was indeed wrecked and on the way, he found what happened to his control staff that he used to control everybody with.

The staff was completely shattered, it couldn't handle going through the wormhole and despite all of this, he found himself thinking strangely calmly.

The moment, he had a mirror in front of him, he saw that his clothes had been ripped to shreds and on his chest was indeed identical to what Yuri had.

"Your fabulousness...how is it possible we are alive?" said, Yuri.

"Yuri, I think we should ask what happened when we all blacked out" said, Fabu. "We could have all died but the wormhole energy could have mutated us in that moment. Even now, humanity still doesn't completely understand a wormhole"

"Mutated?" said, Yuri. "But what about the other's, I saw the staff"

"We call it a blessing" said, Fabu. "The chips in the cheeks moes must have integrated into them, making them completely believe, I rule them, making the staff obsolete. We shouldn't even be standing here, and I shouldn't be this calm and logical. Did my IQ get raised?"

What was happening was shocking and unbelievable.

"Where are we even?" He said, trying to see and a screen came up.

The moment he did so, all colour drained off both his and Yuri face.

In front of them was a yellow planet and it seemed to be drawing dangerously close to them!

No.

They were falling!

"TELL EVERYBODY TO HANG ONTO SOMETHING!" He shouted, to Yuri.

The man ran and began yelling, news spread fast and everybody grabbed what they could, and that's when the ship started tipping.

They were helpless against the planet's gravitational pull and plummeted for a solid 3 minutes, during this time, he thought he was going to die again.

The ship hit the planets crust with a loud thumb and people were sent flying out of the massive holes in the steal and windows, into the planets crust.

However, judging by how they got back up again, the air was breathable and it would take far then that to kill them.

"Is everybody okay?" he said, as he swayed a bit.

"I-I'm fine" said, Yuri, on the floor.

That's when he noticed the people outside and who was now walking back.

Fiddling with the ship revealed it was dead and was now useless, it was incredible that it even survived a wormhole in one piece, looking around at the mess you wouldn't have thought it was once an incredible resort.

Fabu took a leap of faith and opened the doors, Yuri was bravely right behind him as they stepped on the sandy beach like surface, that was strangely hot as if it was being heated.

He looked up to see 7 sun's in the sky.

This was not how he imagined today would go, when he prepped for yesterday.

"Your fabulousness" said, Yuri.

He suddenly heard rumbling noise's, from people stomachs.

"Try find anything that is still edible" he said, somehow finding the charisma to do this.

This resulted in 20 people running back in and trying to see if any food survived, they soon found food but it was a horror show what those premium foods now looked like.

But they saw fruit that looked safe, for some reason.

They gathered all the fruit on board and presented it to him, he took an apple and for some reason his instincts told him to plant it into the soil, so he did feeling like an idiot.

What he didn't expect was for not even a second later, they would hear rumbles from beneath them and out came the largest apple tree they had ever seen that sprouted a bunch of apples.

But he wasn't done yet, on pure instinct alone, he crafted the sand as if he was a wielder and created a tall structure that could not be mistake for anything but a fancy hotel.

He looked surprised by what he had done.

His Fabulights cheered.

"Fabulous!" shouted one guy.

"With his Fabulousness around we have nothing to worry about" said a female.

"Only he can provide for us" said a guy.

And then they all got down on their knees and bow from pure respect.

Fabu felt so embarrassed but than he felt a rush of pride and power hit his head as he realised one thing.

He was at the top of this pact, the most important person here.

He finally realised this is what he had always wanted.

He began to make what was inside the ship a reality on the planet and it was magnificent.

"Magnificent, your Fabulousness" said Yuri, looking around.

Was this really another planet?

Everybody else was looking at him in awe.

"Follow me, Yuri" he said as he made himself a new staff. "We are no longer the very bottom of humanity. We are beings above them. Let's go my brother"

And at the mention of brother, the Russian man looked ready to cry, as he scrambled to follow.

Who knew their suicidal decision would turn out so well?

The chances that anybody else could replicate what happened was practically zero so there was no chance Earth could follow them.

And while he was thinking about his new found body, civilians and planet.

Earth was beginning to realise a lot of their rich and VERY important people had disappeared overnight.

Not paying attention to him had come to bite them in the ass royally.

Earth Economy had taken a serious blow, that would take years to recover from.

But Fabu had stopped caring about Earth years ago.

Screw them.

And scene!

Want more? Review/ fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Totally Spies.

Enjoy!

Earth was in an uproar when it was discovered heirs to giant businesses had gone missing at night.

Clover, Alex's and Sam tried to go to school only to find the campus and classrooms surrounded by police who were taking statements from the staff and those who were left.

Suddenly both girls were arguently sucked away, without their consent and found themselves in that familiar room at Whoop.

Jerry was waiting for them with a grave look on his face, how could a simple disappearance blew up so hugely?

How did Whoop not see the Earth shaking threat before their eyes?

Why had he assigned his girls a easier task instead of the mission that lead to such high stakes?

"What's going on Jerry?" Said Clover as they all saw his grave face.

"Right now, the world is in Chaos," said Jerry. "Hundreds of rich and VERY important people have disappeared over night"

The screen behind him started showing images.

"From Business Ceo's to even heirs to a country," said Jerry. "The world is in serious chaos right now and we're looking at millions losing their job and a collapse of a nation"

"What!?" All three girls said.

"Wait. A minute. Look at all their looks" said Sam.

"There all sporting that hideous look," said Clover.

"Just like the one half the school was wearing," said Alex.

They remembered half the school laughing at them because they weren't following the latest trand.

"If their sporting that look, then they most likely disappeared as well," said Jerry. "Whoop did send agents to track down a kidnapped person with the same look before this all blew up but they only briefly looked into the company that gave them the look. It's for this reason that all of them were promptly fired when the higher-ups realised they could have prevented this"

There was silence in the room.

"In hinesight, we should have sent teenagers for this mission since adults don't really care if somebody is getting a makeover or not" said Jerry, this was blunder on his part as well, he should have sent his girls for that mission instead of sending them to track down a mission item.

"A makeover?" Said Sam and Clover looked interested.

"It turns out, all the missing people got their new looks from a company called Fab You, that went around hot spots like Beverly Hills and other places to attract the rich and very important," said Jerry. "As of this moment, the company has completely disappeared off the face of the earth. Any locations listed, have been scrubbed thoroughly of any data and equipment. We can't even track down where a carpet was brought from, because there is no carpet."

"Woah. The Ceo must be a crazy smart villain" said Clover.

"We don't knew because the world never met the Ceo," said Jerry. "All those who came in contact with the company said the Ceo had a Russian guy acting as a proxy. But even footage of him has been whipped clean."

"What?" Said all the girls.

"So Whoop has no leads?" Said Sam.

"Actually we do," said Jerry. "We have camera footage of last night when they all walked out together"

"Walked out?" Said Clover.

Then they all saw footage that nations around the world had their own version off and all three were stunned to find large groups of people walking down the streets in their sleepwear and other clothes.

Sam, Clover, and Alex recognised their school peers walking, including the girl who had bullied them since she met them.

"Where are they all going?" Said Sam.

"Into space," he said, making them all blink. "We have photos of something flying over head to a place where cameras can't follow. It was later picked up by a satellite orbitting the earth."

Both Sam, Clover and Alex were shocked to see something that looked like a ship floating close to the moon in space.

This mission was a wolf in disguise as a sheep.

"However, before Nasa could send something out there. The spaceship literally took off" said Jerry.

"What?" Said Sam.

"As of this moment, we have no idea where it is or if it did enter Earth atmosphere." Said Jerry. "The CEO seems to have gotten away with it. As it stands now, he is the most dangerous person the world has ever uncovered and every newspaper, tv show, special forces, business. Even the public will be made known of this and will be encouraged to come forward if they see one of these missing people. Everybody needs to keep an eye out and make sure the Ceo and his associates are brought to justice."

Before he said. "However we are confident that with so many eyes, this incident won't last long. After all, where can you hide hundreds of people without a planet knowing?"

All the girls could agree to that.

But they would soon realise there were a lot of places.

#Another Planet 2 months later#

"Okay, I'm am going to do this again," said Fabu as he had people make sure the outfit he crafted years ago, was stable and wouldn't fall of his body with a sneeze.

"How do I look?" He said.

"Fabulous" They all said.

And then he walked out of the curtains and was hit with the flashing of lights from cameras and cheering of people, as this event was broadcasted all over the planet.

He smiled and began to walk forward on the purple catwalk.

This was his moment, he would throw a fit if this was screwed up for him again.

He walked to the end and got out his best poses, the cameras were snapping, he was on feeling on top of the world as he heard the cheers.

And then he walked back without a hitch and was given more clothes.

Everything was going so perfectly that it was shocking, he left with such a huge smile on his face.

He left with his new attire which left half of the eye on his chest exposed, he was slowly warming up to it.

When he walked out of the building, instead of hearing nothing but mocking laughter and shame, he was greeted with a large red carpet and paparazzi.

"Your fabulousness" He heard and turned around to find a woman with red hair but that signature yellow bang.

"Your Fabulousness," said the woman. "That was simply fabulous" she flicked her bang. "How did it feel to be up there and have the whole world watching you?"

"Anybody would crumple but I am a professional" Fabu boasted. "I am used to addressing the public so this is a huge help too. For those who aren't me, keep your ambition and one day you will get there"

"Amazing words, your fabulousness," she said.

And then he saw his ride and left, giving several smiles for the cameras before he was bowed to by a servant and got into the vehicle.

The inside of the limousine was huge, on a seat was a large black and blond large cat, embedded in its tail was precious jewels from diamonds to sapphire and around its neck was a collar that also filled with precious jewels and on the tag was his name and the cats.

Its name was Rimstone.

The moment the cat saw him, it let out a purr and crawled onto his lap and it enjoyed his stroking.

With all the jewels, the animals must weigh at least 200 kg but he didn't feel a thing.

"I am honestly ready to go to bed, Rimstone," he said, as he stroked the expensive cat.

Creating a planet-wide society vs creating a space resort was like heaven and earth.

He had to make sure there was living accommodation for everyone, he had to make an educational system, he had to make currency, he had to create jobs, he had to creae food, he had to make laws, animals, Electricty, Wifi, Gas and so much more.

He would often not sleep for days, because a new problem would pop up that he forgot to make.

But his favourite activity was designing normal clothes wear for the civilians.

They were all no longer human beings so why should their clothes resemble humanity so much.

It allowed him to truly experiment.

He still couldn't believe that he had gotten away with this.

And now today, he believed he had done enough to make a functioning society that wasn't constantly saying he needed to do stuff.

Today was the day, Fabutropia was crissoned and a planet's history will begin.

"Your fabulousness, we are here," said the driver.

The door opened and he gave a good kiss goodbye to his pet before walking out.

He was immediately met with thousands of people who had been cleared enough so that there was room for him to walk.

He walked on the long stretch, so many people wanted to get his attention, so many screamed his name.

He walked onto the stage where the man he called his Brother stood.

The man had really cleaned up, he wore clothes that expressed his higher status as he was now the head of the planetary program.

Fabu was given a microphone and dozens of cameras were on him as the population held onto his every word.

"My Fabulights," he said. "We have flown far and wide. Endured danger after danger but at last, we have arrived on a planet that we can call our own"

There was cheering.

"It has been a long and grueling two months," he said. "I want to thank each and everyone of you who helped keep track of the sky. You helped with making a rough clock for us and as time goes one we will find out the seasons. "

There was more cheering.

"Today, we crissan this planet as our own," said Fabu. "So, dance. Sing. Be merry and engrave this day into your minds as our history begins. Let the universe itself know that we are here. Who are we?"

"FABULIGHTS!" They shouted.

And then he and Yuri walked off the stage and on came Rob Heartrob, with the people he discovered loved music as well as he did.

"Hello, fellow Fabulights!" He said, and he got cheers. "Let's rock!"

The most high powered speakers suddenly propped up, and it was plunged into the music instruments.

That's new...Fabu thought as he took a seat behind what he hoped was a safe distance away.

Nope.

Rob strummed a single note and the world itself vibrated.

But they all got used it and clearly, their eardrums could take it.

Suddenly all of them went hard and the magic started.

The music rose higher and higher and people even halfway across the planet were dancing and eating, embracing each other in comradery.

The music got louder, reaching to the heavens and forcing its way through the silence of space and into the wormhole.

Due to the mysterious of a wormhole, the sound got through but by the time it left it, it had become a completely different beast.

And that beast made its way to Earth atmosphere and played right above peoples heads accompanied by the wind.

"What is that?" Said Clover as the window was open.

Now the world thought that a huge party could be going nearby but after 10 straight hours of strange tunes hitting their ears, people had called the police or had gone to investigate the issue themselves.

But instead of finds the source of the music around the corner or something, humanity soon found its answer.

"WHAT!? THE TUNES ARE COMING FROM SPACE!?" Said, Sam, Alex, and Clover.

"Aliens!?" Said Alex.

Everybody turned to her.

"What? It could happen" said Alex.

"There is no mistaking it," said Jerry. "Scientists have concluded that it is coming from space. A drone is being sent up to track the strange noise to its source. We hope that is a distress signal from a lost station or satellite. The world would know what it is in mere days"

But mere days came and went and the drone was sent but had to stop.

The world found out where the noise was leaking from but they weren't ready for it.

A wormhole.

The music wasn't coming from a station or satellite as they expected but a giant wormhole where nothing could survive.

In that room at Nasa, the twenty or so smartest minds in the world grew silent.

In all the years Nasa had been around, not once had the organization found a nosey wormhole, that they didn't need millions of dollars worth of equipment to listen to.

As they listened it slowly dawned on their minds that this sound wasn't random, but had several layers of structure.

This was.

Music.

They were listening to music.

Music coming out of a wormhole.

The noise began to die down and nobody in the room moved, as it completely disappeared.

Five minutes later the chief with a sweaty face said. "Our number one priority is to break down the recording to figure out what it is."

If it was what they suspected, today would be historical.

Had they stumbled onto proof that humanity wasn't alone in the universe?

And scene!

Trying something new where there is no summary for the next chapter. Review/ fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Totally Spies.

Enjoy!

"Mr President. There is something you must hear" said the chief of Nasa, in the presidents room at the Whitehouse, beside the president was Whoop, the FBI and the presidents family.

Behind them was a video taken of a Wormhole but they all clearly heard the noise coming from it.

The noise they all heard, for a whole day.

"That noise was heard all over the world, sir" said the Chef stunning them all. "We have reports from all over that they can hear it and we've found the source. It came from a wormhole"

"What?" Said the president.

"A wormhole, sir" repeated the chief. "It was leaking from an actual wormhole in space"

There was surprised looks in the room especially from those famous for stoic looks.

"Somehow this noise could travel through space to reach us" said the chief extremely excited. "And when we analysised the noise, we made a discovery"

The man motioned for them to continue.

"It's music, sir" said the chief.

"What?" Said the president.

"Music, sir" repeated the guy who helped break down the noise. "It wasn't random at all. The sound had several layers of structure. My sound guys tried to bring out that structure and build on top of it as best we could"

And then they played it.

What they heard was the noise transform into an incredibly catchy tune that would have made adults get up and dance.

"Now, here is what we managed to uncover in that music" said the chief.

What they all heard next, had every face in the room change.

A voice.

It was undenibly a deep voice but it was speaking.

The voice that should have been English, had completely distorted because of the Wormhole.

What came out was a very alien sounding stream of words and pitches, that couldn't be produced naturally by a human being.

They listened to this voice for 2 minutes in silence, before it was switched off.

There was still silence in the room.

"And this came out of a wormhole?" Said the president.

"Yes, Mr President" said the chief. "This music had to be produced by something inside the wormhole or beyond it. It seems humanity isn't alone in the universe after all, Mr President"

The day the human race had dreaded and waited for had come and everybody showed various degrees of shock at the news.

There was something intelligent in space that wasn't human.

"Update me on this situation" said the President. "The United States will fund whatever you need to find a way to get through the wormhole. If something comes out, I want to be notified"

It was likely that he would never see past a wormhole in his lifetime or anybody here for that matter but he was going to make sure humanity would see it some time.

They all went away with nothing but questions from this ground breaking discovery.

What played that music?

Was there a whole civilisation that they didn't know about?

Does that civilisation knew about them?

What was their history?

What did they look like?

Was it possible for communication?

Did they mean to send music through a wormhole?

For the Nasa guys they would do anything to get their hands on the technology that forced sound through the forced silence of space.

There was one thing all knew for sure.

The media was going to have a field day with this, when this gets out.

#Planet Fabutopia#

Mandy walked in with her friends.

"Welcome to Fabutopia, number one hair and groom salon" said a man with orange hair but a blond streak in it. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes, I do" said Mandy.

And the machine found her by her voice.

"Mandy " he said, "Your 5 minutes early but no matter. One of us will be with your shortly"

And just then a kind looking woman appeared

"Mandy?" She said, and she nodded. "Right this way"

And she followed her while her friends stayed behind.

She was soon lead to a seat and the woman said. "You wanted this hairstyle right?" Showing her a picture that was printed for her ordering online.

"Yes" she said.

And then the woman began to do her magic, by the time it was done, Mandy would look like a completely different person.

Just like the rest of the population.

#Scene Change#

"The sand is made of several elements that release energy" said Yuri. "We've called these elements Cyctopia, Badmax and Vaders. There are the main three elements in the sand and are being put into our new periodic table as we speak. These elements evolve as you command them into other elements. As of now, we are filling out the periodic table for out planet"

"Good work, Yuri and your associates" said Fabu. "Once we figure out, how this planet completely works, we can start a space program. We still have no idea what planets are nearby."

Before he said. "So Yuri, how is your new life?"

The man was surprised before he said. "Well, your Fabulousness. It couldn't have been better. Everybody here treats me with respect. I never dreamed that one day I would be the head of anything planet related or get such a house. Life on this planet is much better then earth. I wish I was born here"

"Well, the next generation is already set to be born here," said Fabu. "It's only a matter of time before-"

Just then Fabu suddenly got up.

"Your Fabulousness?" Said Yuri.

"Somebody just went into labour" he said stunning the man.

Suddenly they found themselves in a Hospital as the world moved around them, he walked down to a room and entered it to see a blond woman near nurses that didn't look like they knew what they were doing.

Why?

Fabu spent the next hour, trying to help deliver the baby recalling common sense while the nurses just watched, it was a miracle that the baby came out so safely.

The child had full plantum blond hair, blue eyes with a red tint and an eye on his chest.

The first to be born here.

But why did he have to deliver the baby practically on his own?

"Why were you all frozen?" He said to the assigned nurses when he walked out of the room.

"P-Please forgive us, your fabulousness!" Said a woman. "But we don't have any knowledge on child birth and our medical knowledge is very lacking"

Medical?

Fabu realised, he had hit a huge wall.

All they knew was how much he knew, and this low medical knowledge was dangerous and would result in deaths.

But there was no other source of medical knowledge and they had yet to understand even their own bodies.

How many of them will survive at the end of this year if things go on like this?

There was no other source.

There was no...

Earth.

Suddenly the planet he abandoned popped into his mind, the planet that scourned him and blocked him at every turn to be somebody.

He despised that place and yet it was dripping with information that he could not deny.

That information could be crucial for their survival.

"Y-Your fabulousness?" Said the woman, his face had turned scary.

Fabu realised that and said. "You did well with the little medical knowledge you had. Please inform me of how the baby is doing and if anymore women went into labour"

They all bowed as he left.

He went to Yuri and they were suddenly in a large area where Fabu completely lost it.

Yuri was shocked by his power but allowed him to get it all out.

That once flat sand, turned into ditches as deep as the oceans and as wide as the eye could see.

"WHY COULDNT I BE GIVEN KNOWLEDGE!" Shouted Fabu.

"Your fabulousness, why are you so mad?" Said Yuri.

"Yuri, my brother. We have no choice but to contact earth" said Fabu stunning the man.

"What?" Said Yuri.

"We are on borrowed time, Yuri!" Said Fabu. "Our society is on shaky legs! What happens if one of us get sick beyond a tummy ache or a headache? What about the mothers who are delivering children!? We have no knowledge for this kind of thing!"

"Than well test" said Yuri.

"Yuri, a baby was born just 4 months after we got there." He said. "There are literally thousands of women on this planet. If a disease breaks out. We are all finished! A whole society wiped out. And if we managed to find a cure, how many of us will be left!?"

Their perfect utopia wasn't stable like they thought it was and they were still very much in danger.

What they both worked hard for in days.

But he should have seen this coming.

How many of these rich people he abducted actually knew anything beyond CPR?

Very few had the knowledge needed to be proper doctors but there was just too many who didn't and we're assigned to care for the population.

"And we cant even attempt to steal from Earth" he said. "The moment something hits that atmosphere, its watched. If we send a pod, how do we know it went end up in a place like Area 51?"

"Then, we just have to send a message" said Yuri, knowing that they had no choice. "And then if we wish to talk, we can build an organic ship. We've survived the wormhole once. If a ship was hooked up to us, our chance's of doing it again is much higher"

There was silence between them.

"This planet has affected you positively" said Fabu.

"Ive done a lot of reading since the crash" said Yuri.

"Very well, we will send a message out for talks" said Fabu. "But this means we really need to dress ourselves up so that nobody would recognise us as our former loser selves."

If they couldn't do it then the Wormhole was still their best defence but they still had to play this smart.

He saw the man's downed face and said "Think of it this way. We won't be returning as somebody to be mocked but as kings. As gods, my brother! Gods that demand the attention of the world leaders!"

And Yuri did smile at that, it did make him feel better.

And so they both called in their best makeup and camera crews.

They were soon in a planning meeting for a video that couldn't take a minute.

"I was thinking, dark and a lot of mysterious sounds in the background?" Said a woman in a Fabutopia version of a suit.

"We don't want it to be like a movie" said Fabu. "We just want it to be informative and get the point across. We will be addressing people not entertaining them. So put no special music in the background"

"Yes, your fabulousness" they all said disappointed.

The talks took four whole days just to plan and in the last day, Fabu cat Rimstone was put into it because it was a well known fact that most humans are warm towards animals and this may keep the humans focused.

So the whole thing took two weeks to shoot and then Fabu created the device that would be strong enough to get through the wormhole and protect the video.

Only he and Yuri were there to see it blast off.

It shot up into their atmosphere and into the fae reaches of space.

It's course?

The planet Earth.

And scene!

Review! Fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Totally Spies.

Enjoy!

"Mr president is it true that Nasa has proof that we are not alone in the universe?" Yelled a guy snapping a photo.

The news had leaked.

"I can not give specifics right now but there is reason to believe, we are not in fact alone" said The President. "We are attempting to get to the root of this and I am being updates as we speak"

"No way" said Alex watching in her apartment. "I was right."

"Alex was right!?" Said Clover and Sam in their own respected apartments.

Suddenly the president got a call and said "What? Something is entering our atmosphere from space?"

And then the man realised he had just said that into a microphone and quickly left immediately, he was swamped from all sides by his bodyguards while the American public went into uproar in speculation.

What could it be?

Well they didn't have to wait long.

The thing hit Earth outer layer and split into 200 different parts, each aimed at a different part of the world.

All of them were too fast and every countries military found themselves scrambling in case it was a bomb and world war 3 was about to go down.

It struck the earth.

One of them struct right in front of Nasa and the another crashed into Clovers own room!

"My ceiling!" She said.

But than she looked to see it was a tube before it began to unlock as if it was a spy gadget and a tranmissitor went out.

All 200 transmitted at the same time.

Suddenly every screen all over the world changed, even screens that had been turned off.

Suddenly they all saw a strange lean man in a robe that showed off his eye on his chest and curled up on his lap was a beautiful looking and yet extremely strange looking cat filled with precious gems.

The cat experts were stunned to realise it was a breed they had never seen before.

"Humanoids of Planet Earth" said the man speaking a language they all understood. "My name is Fabu and I am the leader of the planet Fabutopia. My planet has decided to trade with yours. Do you accept?"

"F-Fabutopia? What kind of name is that?" Said Clover. "Is this some kind of a joke?" Plus this guy looked familiar somehow.

The moment she said that, a literal holographic screen came out of her tv with the words 'Yes or No'?

She was shocked and she wasn't only one because this was happening all over the world on every screen.

This resulted in normal people being included and able to vote.

When they pressed something the screen would turn to normal but the becon would go into lock down mode.

"Incredible" said pretty much all the scientist people in the world as they anlysised the becons.

"Mr President, the becons in front of us is made of materials that don't exist on Earth" said the chef of Nasa. "It's safe to say this indeed came from space"

"Thank for the information" said the president before he went into the room with the world leaders who immediately started squabbling on a simple yes or no question.

They scabbled lasted three days until they all finally decided on Yes.

They would talk to an unknown species before addressing each of their countries on their decision while the normal people made theirs much faster then they did.

When all the screens stopped showing up, a clip once again took over their screens.

"If this is showing up then you have agreed to talks. I will arrive a week from this moment at this location"

It showed an arrow pointing to a small island near Beverly Hills.

"See, you there Humanoids" said the man before their screens were full returned back to them.

The becons came alive and flew up, fixing any damage they did in the crash and Nasa watched as all 200 pieces once again formed a ball and the ball flew backwards towards what they assumed was a wormhole.

The World was now allowed to go into uproar.

A worldwide vote, was something that was very rearly done and it was always exciting.

Now would another race really come in a week?

The ball went through the wormhole and flew towards its sender.

Fabu got it back steaming and saw the results.

78 percent said yes, 22 percent said no.

Drat.

Now he had to go.

On the bright side the first child was doing great, he was being cared for by his parents who were so proud.

"Your fabulousness...so you have to go?" Said Yuri seeing his face.

"Yes" he said. "But its a week until ere journey so I can spend that, relaxing until I have to step on that filthy planet"

And he did.

The week was heaven, he spent it on at the best resort in the world and then with a deep frown built himself a bio-ship.

His makeup was done, bringing out any inhuman features he may possess, his robes were elegent but exposed his chest.

He wore a ring that was a translator because it provided a cover on why he was speaking English.

Behind him was the man, he was proud to call his brother in elegant robes to.

"Remember Yuri" he said, to the man. "We aren't familiar with earth costoms. Always be hyper aware of your actions and those around you. We don't want to get caught. "

Yuri nodded.

What Fabu was worried about the most was for humanity to realise they knew way too much about them or see them for the once human they were.

May the acting God give them his holy strength.

The ship blasted off to the wormhole and both of them braced themselves for it.

When they got to the hole, they didn't even feel any pain other then a slight tingle because their bodies were much stronger.

It had already been exposed once before so it had gained some immunity from sheer desperation.

They got out and both of them were sweating.

Now onto earth.

#Scene Change#

"To think we would be assigned with other spies, to provide extra security" said Clover.

"Well, a lot of important people are here. It's got to be a hotspot for assinations" said Sam. "If something happens here, we maybe looking at war"

"But why are we watching from a helicopter?" Said Alex.

"Jerry" both Clover and Sam said.

Just then they all heard something loud echo in the air and looked up to find a giant purple spaceship coming down to land, at the edges were the leaders of the world and the press, who were betting on this was hoax.

The ship landed and everybody waited when a door at the side peeled back and out came the man they had seen on tv, in his hand was a staff and behind him was a man who nobody had seen before but was dressed in luxurious robes.

However, what everybody was focused on was that eye on their chest, it felt like it was staring at them.

"Welcome to Earth" said the president of the United states, uncomfortable because he couldn't find a translator.

Luckily, he didn't need one.

Suddenly Fabu said loudly. "How utterly Fabulous! I've also dreamed of coming to Earth"

The leaders of the world and those who could hear was stunned.

Wait a minute.

How can they all understand him when they spoke different languages!?

"Can you understand?" Said the president.

"Of course I can" said Fabu. "The ring I'm wearing is quiet the translator. You can hear me as if I am talking to you in your own language and you all can talk to each other as if you speak the same language. The effect spreads to 2 meters. I could have gone for something more expensive but I thought this was enough"

The leaders of the world were shocked.

Some obviously didn't believe it and started talking until they all realised they indeed could understand each other and it wasn't through heavily accented English.

Imagine how much the world could change if they had this ring?

People won't be afraid to travel to other countries because they don't speak the language.

"Isn't it fabulous?" Said Fabu before he said "oh, I haven't introduced myself yet have I? Both my brother and I have too long names to translate so you may call me Fabu and the man beside me is Yuri"

"How do you do?" said Yuri.

Everybody was very surprised at how well mannered they were.

And then the leaders introduced themselves to the aliens, before they all began to walk away.

Suddenly Fabu stopped and said. "I almost forgot to do this"

Suddenly he glowed and then the most amazing sight they had ever seen happened.

The ship flew up and then began to compact itself into a tiny ship that could be mistaken for a toy and than it fell into Fabu hands before it disappeared when he closed it.

This was all done on live tv.

"Woah" said Alex.

"Major Woah" said Clover.

And if all three spy girls were shocked, you could only imagine normal people's reaction.

"Aren't we going, gentleman?" Said Fabu snapping the leaders of the world out of shock.

They were flanked by guards as they went on a boat that was easily a cruise ship.

"Ooh, what manner of machinery is this?" He said, as Yuri appauled him inwardly for his acting ability.

"It's a cruise ship" said the president. "Don't you have this on your planet?"

"Nothing of this design" said Fabu before he got on and wobbled on it, he looked like a child who was on a boat for the first time.

He saw stairs and went down it before they entered and saw what could easily be a five star hotel, decked with servants and took a seat.

Yuri was right behind him, as the important women and men of the world joined.

They were all here at his back and call.

To think he was once the laughing stock of the whole world now he was in a room with the leaders of the world.

Fabu made a show of being fascinated by the simple use of the tv.

He pressed the buttons and watched it change.

"Fabulous!" He said.

Suddenly he heard a throat clearing and Fabu was suddenly professional.

"Right" he said. "You see my race has recently moved planets. Let's just say our old was, wasn't grand enough so we rehabited this planet instead"

Something flew out of his robe and out came a tiny floating robot and several screens were projected in midair for all of them to see.

To say, the Leaders and servants were shocked would be an understatement.

But then they saw the screens, and on it was a satalite image of Fabutopia, its sandy only surface was no more as it was now populated by dozens of people.

The leaders of this planet drank this image like they drinking water and then they saw recent images of the planet and the civilians who had all changed their looks.

The people had streak of blond but they were wearing different clothes different from humanity, 7 suns shone in the sky and they got a sample of rooms and buildings.

"So you see, our world is almost perfect except for one glaring problem" said Fabu. "We lack information. All our information and most of our technology was destroyed on the ride to our new planet. In reality, we crashed into the planet and our ship is now in the scrap yard"

Silence.

"However, we don't just need information. We need information from earth" said Fabu.

Yuri took over and said. "Our new planet shares many similarities to Earth and we need information on how those similarities would effect us. A virus like the black plague could break out and we will be completely helpless to stop it."

"So your race is on a count down clock?" Said the President of the United States.

"Previously" said Fabu. "Do you know how much work it is to move an entire population to another planet? We simply can't afford to do that again. We need information"

"It sounds to me, that your race have known about the human race?" Said the president of Australia.

"We've known about you Humanoids for eons" said Yuri. "We simply did not have a reason to contact you. Our world's were separated by a wormhole after all, we were only confident enough to send machines through it"

Everybody seemed to accept that explanation.

"The United States, is will to give you information" said The president. "However, we want something in return for the information Earth has built up over millions of years. We want to know what... Fabutopia was it? Can offer us"

Of course this was a two way street.

They were all very interested in seeing this world and what it had to offer, especially after they received such a huge blow through the economy.

If they could get big spenders from the other world interested in Earth, than it would go along way to heal it.

"Of course, we must be fair" said Fabu, before he said in cold and unforgiven voice. "I don't like it when people aren't fair"

When they all heard that, they all felt a sense of danger in the room as they were very aware of the none human in the space with them.

He wasn't their friend.

Fabu had power now and he wasn't going to let the people who had everything from the beginning walk all over him and tear his world apart.

He would go to war if he had to and rip information from their minds.

He didn't care about humanity at all and Yuri felt the same way.

And seeing this everybody on the boat, felt like their world would be plunged into madness if they allowed their greed to consume them when he revealed what he had.

"Of course, well be fair on our end as well" said rhe President.

Suddenly the boat shook.

"What's going on?" Said Yuri.

They were under attack.

And scene!

Review/ fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Totally Spies.

Enjoy!

"We are experiencing some technical difficulty." said, an intercom trying to keep them calm. "We will be dipping down and another transportation vehicle will arrive shortly"

They were going to be transported to another vehicle a whole lot more discreetly.

The whole yacht transformed and encased in a bullet proof barrier, before going down.

"What's going on?" said, Yuri.

"Its nothing" said, the president, trying to calm the important leaders of the world down.

He prayed the Security was enough.

#Outside the Yacht#

"An Army of Jet skiers at 12 o'clock" said, Alex through spies binoculars. "They are heading for the Yacht. If they get to even one of them or those aliens, it would be a disaster"

"No kidding" said, Sam.

And then they activated their jet packs and opened up their lip-gloss laser beams.

They flew over and began to open fire on the machines of the jet skies, and they weren't the only one who had been alerted to this group as well, as below and above agents were engaging in battles to stop the Yacht from being touched.

However, there was way too many people interested in this and some were bound to slip through the cracks, just as a submarine, that was much faster connected to the button of the yacht and the important people were taken down into it, only for the ground beneath them to shake.

Some people screamed and held on.

"What's going on?" said, Yuri.

"No worries" said, the president. "This submarine is bullet proof and very few things can get through it"

However, this absolute confidence were shattered when dealing with rich people who were rich enough to afford the method to break into this submarine.

"You worry too much Yuri" said, Fabu completely calm and finding this interesting as they all hurried into the submarine that was a lot less luxurious and tight to make the speed higher.

Suddenly, they heard something.

"What is that sound?" said, the president of Africa.

They all turned and watched as a hole underneath them was being cut before their eyes, and water began to flow in.

It had been breached.

Now it was time to start panicking.

The submarine speed made the water trickle in faster.

"Am I going to die like this?" said, the President of Australia.

"We'll be captured before they let us die" said, the Chinese Emperor even though he had no real power and was there to represent the country.

Meanwhile Fabu felt something as the water filled to his ankles, it was the exact same feeling as when he felt a connection to the sand on Fabutopia.

He didn't even realise he was doing anything until the water started twisting and going up as if it was a twister, everybody looked on with wide eyes.

He kept his own surprise hidden well.

"Fascinating, it seems this water is similar to the sand on our Planet, Yuri" said, Fabu before he noticed it was growing so big that it would cover the place from the ground up.

"Your fabulousness" said, Yuri.

"I'll do Earth a favour" said, Fabu before he put his hands up and then down, before their eyes the water was forced out and they were forced to the surface and into the sky.

He walked out and plummeted down, he was caught by a water hand.

Now everybody who was fighting turned to look at this scene with wide eyes, the scene of the submarine been held in the air by water and him floating in the air.

"If you not an enemy leave now" he said, before he went on the attack mode.

And attack he did.

You never know just how scary water can be until your surrounded by countless gallons of it, Fabu was god when the water turned against them.

A sea snake here.

A hand sweeping at them, there.

A whirlpool suddenly opening up and sank people, that army of people were being attacked by all fronts by one man.

"RETREAT!" Yelled somebody.

They all began to retreat, Fabu casual made his way back into the ship and clogged the hole with sea plants.

"I believe we are out of danger" said, Fabu.

"Amazing as always, your Fabulousness" said, Yuri.

Everybody else was blinking owlishly at them, it was their first time seeing Fabu ability so they were understandable shocked.

"Can you all do that?" said, The president of the united States.

"His fabulousness, was gifted with this ability since birth" said, Yuri.

Was that why he wasn't king and a man who was clearly younger was? Everybody couldn't help but think.

It was safe to say with the hole plugged up and them going fast underwater, they weren't bothered for the remaining journey.

They came onto the surface and began to make their way to the White House, because although the other world leaders could stay in hotels with bumped up security, the people who needed the most security were the aliens and the White House was a great place to protect them.

Their group caught the eyes of the press that lived around the gates of the Whitehouse for a snap of the president and anybody important.

When they saw the two aliens, there was camera's snaps immediately and the asking of questions.

Both of them suddenly acted like they didn't understand because that was for the best, and got to walk that famous walk to the White house front door.

Every step both Yuri and Fabu felt like they were walking on greatness, if they didn't risk their lives they wouldn't be taken the steps of the most important people in the country and the world.

But oddly enough the greatness didn't last long because they both realised, they had way nicer houses then the White House back at home.

"A building that is completely White?" said, Fabu. "Interesting design choice"

They walked in and they were subjected to a security check immediately, making sure they didn't come in with weapons, his staff was taken away due to its potential as a weapon.

Yes, they were worried that he could whack somebody to death with it.

Fabu began to head it over.

"But your fabulousness, that Staff is" said, Yuri.

"Its a mere object that can be created again and destroyed, Yuri" said, Fabu. "Have faith in the human race"

Yuri sighed, meanwhile everybody was watching their interaction.

They were so human and clearly weren't intimidated by the important people here.

The staff was placed in the vault and everybody but the president left, leaving them with the man and his guards.

"Lets show you to your rooms" said, the president and they followed.

They followed through the gorgeous doors and through such posh rooms with so much space that you had to wonder how the money could have been used to boost living condition for some people in the country.

And then they ran into the president family.

They smiled seeing the man but when they saw who was behind him and more importantly the giant eye being exposed on their chest, there was quiet a bit of staring.

They were either really good cosplayers or that thing was real.

In that moment you could tell age was a factor with how long shock could last for and the ability to fully comprehend what they were seeing.

That thing blinked at them.

The little boy Matthew who was 4 max said. "Daddy, are those the aliens?"

Oh, so they know.

"And who is this handsome boy?" said, Fabu making the boy beam.

"This is Fabu and Yuri. They will be staying with us for a few days for talks" said, the President, before asking security to show them to their rooms.

Again way too big for a single person to have alone but they managed to get a two bed room from the one.

Guards were at each end of the room.

They weren't getting privacy.

Unless.

"Turn the ring off" He said, to Fabu.

It was an option that made them sound alien even though they were speaking English.

"Yuri, we have truly hit the big time" said, Fabu. "Before the world looked down on us with scorn and now we are in the white house as important people. Isn't this the funniest?"

"True, your fabulousness" said, Yuri. "My house is so much grander then this house, I don't even bat an eye to this design. Its quiet amazing how the world views us now"

To the guards and the security camera people, they heard the must alien sounding language that came straight for movies.

A language that was portrayed with such speed and noise that it would be very hard for a human being to try and imitate.

Yuri sat with him and in the time between this time and lunch, Fabu had taken off his white royal robe to reveal the nobility alien clothes underneath.

This is how they were called for lunch and they walked to a massive room with a long unnecessary table and on it was the president and his family.

The kitchen staff unrevealed expensive dish after expensive dish.

Fabu made sure to ask what each dish was before he dung in, all the while very aware of the not so subtitle glances from the President and his family along with the guards.

It was like being in a zoo.

"So Fabu..." said, the first lady. "How are things on your planet?"

"Well, you could say my civilians are in their honey moon phases with our new planet" said Fabu.

Just then who to walk in but the incredible spoiled puppy, it white fur was fluffed at least 6 times a day and it could go anywhere.

"There are some weird smelling humans here" it said.

"Excuse me but who are you calling weird smelling and humans?" suddenly Yuri said, stunning everybody even the dog.

"That's scared me, this is just a weird human" began the dog.

"I can hear you" said, Yuri.

The dog jumped and said. "How does this human understand me? Maybe this is a dream. I'll wake up in my nice fluffy bed and its"

"Its not nice of you to ignore reality" said, Yuri.

The dog whelped in fright.

"Yuri...can you understand the dog?" said, Fabu.

"Can't you?" said, Yuri.

"No" said, Fabu.

Who knew Yuri would also develop an ability as well.

Suddenly the dog got brave and barked at him.

"No, I won't tell the humans that you want those fluffy cubes with that wiped cream on top in your room" said, Yuri offended that the dog was ordering him.

He turned to find everybody stare at him.

"We'll, you learn something new everyday" said, Yuri, while a guard actually listen and was going to the kitchen to relay the orders having recognised the dish.

The kids looked at him with either amazements or sparkling eyes.

They have many pets and they would love to knew what they were saying.

The dog strutted out and went back to its room, that was too big and luxury for a single dog.

"Do you know what I really like to do?" said, Fabu. "Go and take a walk. I'm not an indoor kind of guy, I would love to see this world up close and personal. What is your education system like? Your technology, your currency, how can my race can benefit from yours"

"Of course" said, the president. "You need to see the world with your own eyes. Its not enough just being told and expecting to take it at face value"

"Really?" said, Fabu before he said. "Fabulous!"

The way his eyes just turned into a swirl that went round, was fascinating to the kids and terrifying to the adults.

For some reason, his eyes changed whenever he spoke that word.

A lot of people in the room, would love to know the science behind this.

They all finished all the courses and Yuri found himself being tugged by the youngest.

"Will you come with me, to speak with my pets?" said, the boy innocently.

"Go on Yuri. This is a great way to learn to interact with humans and this ability you have" said, Fabu.

"But your Fabulousness" Began Yuri.

He suddenly whispered something to Yuri and then the man gave up and went along quietly.

"What did you whisper?" said, the president.

"I merely told him, this is an assignment from me" said, Fabu. "He can learn a lot about earth from that child"

But then he laughed very humanly and fondly and said. "That man.. sometimes needs a little push in the right direction"

It was obvious to anybody that he was very fond of his brother.

And then he did a suddenly blew of his hair that was in his face, it was just a weird and sudden movement that broke his human like persona.

He then turned and said. "now then, who is going to take me back to my room?"

They all looked at each other.

They had learned a lot about their alien counterparts.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Totally Spies.

Enjoy!

"Oh, cheer up, Yuri" said, Fabu in his Victorian style clothes and his eyes closed as he read the book in front of him.

Was he using the eye on his chest to read? Many of the security wanted to know.

"There was just so many animals!" said, Yuri.

Fabu tried to keep a straight face but couldn't manage to for a few seconds.

"Ur, Mister Fabu and Mister Yuri. Your ride is here" said, a guard.

Fabu got up and Yuri walked away from the window, they followed the guard to a helicopter on top of the roof, it would have been cool if they weren't used to it.

They entered the helicopter that was more for luxurious driving than anything else, it rose to the ground and began to move, the press down below could only guess who it was it picked up.

"First off. A place called Nasa" said, Fabu as he was handed a booklet that was made to portray Nasa as a place where dreams happened with good looking people everywhere when it was far from the case.

They landed in Nasa about an hour and something away, they landed down and the door opened.

He walked out and so did Yuri.

What greeted them was chief of NASA room.

The man looked like he was seeing his favourite idol in person when he saw them, beside him was the president of the United states who was visiting.

"Welcome. Welcome!" said, the man shaking both their hands rapidly. "Please come this way. I just cannot say how much of an honour it is to meet the two of them. Real life aliens, wow"

Both Fabu and Yuri rose their eyes brows as they heard the president cough.

"Sorry" said, the man calming down. "Please come"

They followed the man and if Fabu and Yuri thought they had attention before, there was nothing compared to the moment they walked through the front door.

They were forced to go through a security check where they were X rayed, people flocked around the results of the X-ray when both of them passed through the machine.

They saw their mutated bodies, bones they had never seen before appeared on their legs and arms, their rib cages were in the shape of a star, there were bones in the eye on their chest and the hearts were in the eye bones.

It was more than enough to try to take pictures if not for their forced professionalism.

They passed the security and began to have a tour of NASA, every single room they went in, EVERY SINGLE PERSON turned to stare at them.

When Fabu got to the main technology developing room, this got him interested.

"Oh, what is this delightful room?" said, Fabu.

The look of absolute joy on those men faces even had Fabu smiling for real, they explained to him how things worked and the science behind it.

Both Yuri and Fabu were blessed with understanding beyond their years so it was god sent when dealing with these people.

Yuri especially took this in since he was all Planetary and stuff, Fabu had to leave him behind because Yuri and the squad of humans had struck up a conversation and started talking as if they were friends for years.

"What can I say. That man has always loved space" said Fabu, not many reject astronauts get to be so close to Nasa.

He was then shown the very room that saw the moon land, everybody stared at him and spluttered.

Fabu know he would be somebody huge when he was older but now he was making Nasa dreams come true by simply existing.

He took a seat and you could just see people taking notes.

"I have never seen such wonderous inventions that I have never seen before. You humans are more advanced that I last heard" said, Fabu.

"What kind of technology do you have?" said, the chief.

"Oh, nothing much" said, Fabu before he opened his hands up and opened a literally virtual pink map getting shocked looks in the room.

He spinned it and they all watched as a virtual something was being built before their very eyes.

He merely pulled a part of something that was the bigger picture of what he wanted to make, he really got creative.

"What is that?" said, somebody.

"A Deluxe Fantique convertor with a 2mm rim" He said, making it bigger for them to see and analysis.

To the nerds in Nasa it was like seeing heaven open up before their eyes, their eyes scanned the hologram wildly taking note of every nook and cranny of this thing.

"And what is this Convertor used for?" said, the chef.

"It helps filler our water system" said, Fabu. "It purifies it by 500 percent."

500 hundred?

And then he shows them a bottle on a simply white desk and much to their shock, they saw the water visible sparkling inside the bottle as if it was a Dimond that was being shone all over.

"Of course, this is just one important part, the system is highly complex" He said, as the whole machine was revealed to them and the many parts before it was shown to them in action.

Before their eyes, they saw machine beam unpure water into pure water and move along the sea at least a dozen times..

"These things are distributed to all corners of the globe so that everybody could have purified water" said, Fabu.

"But isn't that expensive?" said somebody. "And what about the environmental issues?"

He merely smiled mysteriously; they could only conclude that his race had beat global warming dangers.

The diagram disappeared even though they wanted to study more and see more of the amazingness that was Fabutopia.

"I guess I should be going. Places to see" He said, and they allowed him to leave, Yuri had to be dragged away from his chat, for them to leave.

They went back into the helicopter and made their way to Paris, the pinnacle of luxury and fashion.

And when they landed, Fabu was hit with sudden memories of pure shame after what should have been his big debut in the Paris world.

When he was walked down the street, flanked by guards, he was instantly shown the highest of what Paris had to offer.

"Hey, isn't that Fabu, the number one on the disastrous fashion career of all time?" whispered a woman in French.

Fabu felt his irritation rise but it was through a miracle that he didn't let it show on his face.

But his old self kept being recognised and Fabu kept that smile, however his chest eye showed his true feelings.

It was ungodly rage.

He had to button his eye up because it was scaring people, he gladded accepted a place at a fashion show and a guard had to tell the players very clearly who he was, but more importantly what he was.

The scorn turned to shock and he was put into the VIP section.

He especially enjoyed the shocked looks from people who were big stars as he sat next to them in the VIP section, before being flanked by his brother and bodyguards.

He unbuttons his shirt and his chest eye revealed smugness as he sat there and watched the models try to continue living in the fashion world.

He made sure to look at them like it was the first time he was exposed to such a thing.

"Yuri, isn't this similar to our worlds Dimond world?" said, Fabu. "Of course, our stage is better, the models are more good looking."

"Yes, our version is much better, your fabulousness" said, Yuri.

And they began commentating on how this version was clearly not as good and what made it even more glorious was having the designer and the show planner not that far away from them and their faces turning red as they clearly could hear them.

They came out and they received free gift baskets with designer clothes in them before heading to do some sports.

They went touring for 4 whole days straight and the guards knew they couldn't possibly be human because they didn't stop to recover even once, they went to every significant place, experienced the joys of Earth and get free stuff.

They were seeing more of the world than most people would do in their lifetime, all the while the extra agents had to constantly switch to watch them as well.

They were also being followed by news crew and saw the amazingness of the aliens, whatever they tried, after a quick tutorial they became Olympic worthy athletes in seconds.

Both them suddenly stopped before they both did the sport as if they had been doing it for years.

They came back to the Whitehouse, being very enlightened about their trip and with about a dozen shopping bags behind them.

And then both of them decided to crash as soon as they got into their rooms.

While asleep they didn't know they were encased with a cocoon, it was like their bodies knew that they were in an unknown environment so it wanted to protect them while they slept.

It made it awkward since they were apparently supposed to attend a meeting with the world leaders.

They had to post pone this so many times before the flake came off them and both of them were awake and walking around as if nothing happened.

They were instantly taken to the place were a meeting was being held, an army of security was stationed everywhere, the roads were blocked and each person was so thorough that even their underwear was replaced,

Fabu sat down and behind was his brother.

"Let's begin the talks" said, the president of the United states.

"I want there to be a transportation link between Earth and Fabutopia" said, a person immediately.

"Of course, I would love to know how you earthlings can now survive going through a wormhole" Fabu said, and the silence after that was defining.

People looked at Tokyo, Japan, Russia and the USA.

All four of them suddenly found the table very interesting.

"What about how you intend to protect the goods from being effected by the wormhole" said, Fabu but got more silence.

"Why can't you end whip out something?" said, a person.

"So let me get this right" said, Fabu. "You want my planet to develop something to allow things from this planet, to force their way into another Galaxy when our two universes are being connected by that Black hole. Yuri, how long do you think it would take for Fabutopia to be located from Earth?"

"By my rough estimates, you fabulouness" said, Yuri. "It could be millions of years before this planet has a rough idea."

"Are you saying we can't get anything from Fabutopia because of that blasted wormhole?" said, one person.

Thank god for the wormhole both Yuri and Fabu thought.

"Actually, you can get something out of Fabutopia" said, Fabu. "The fact that me and Yuri are here means that my people can pass through that Wormhole safely and who knows what else can pass through it. We can set up business here, spend money on services and food. I saw more than a few out of business stores while travelling, that isn't a good sign"

He had hit a sore spot but none of them wanted to show it, but they didn't know they were looking at the criminal right in front of them.

"Something may have happened to hit the economy" said, the president. "However, if you people can come over here and fill in that gap with our economy, we will lend you all the information you need"

"Really?" said, Fabu before he said. "Fabulous. Let's start thinking about the currency and I can head back to the planet and tell my world the grand news"

Once he got enough information to build up from to make his world stable, he would dump Earth like cold turkey.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Totally spies.

Enjoy!

When Fabu and Yuri got home, they were made to rest and the next morning they were met with a huge welcome party that spanned the whole planet.

They were all geniuelly happy to see their Leaders alive and well, they didn't know that their race was on burrowed time but they couldn't help but feel uneasy that their Leader went to reach out to another race with little to no warning.

He allowed them to party until a few days later he designed something to transport the books through the warmhole and it just kept pouring as it went to and from Earth.

Now he had to keep his end of the deal and told his citizens that it was okay to travel to Earth.

Why?

Was the first thing that hit all their minds, wasn't Fabutopia superior to Earth?

Why should they leave their comfortable homes for a low grade world were a good portion of it could barely afford to eat?

So that's why it took quiet some time before the Fablities began to trinkle into Earth, they quickly found out covering their chest eye made them draw a lot less attention on Earth.

#3 years later#

"Ur Clover aren't you supposed to be studying?" Said Alex as they were in Malibu U.

"Emphasis on studying" said Sam.

Clover laid on the beach floor getting some tan when she said. "What's the use of being in Malibu University when you can't relax?" Before she said. "Hey, do you think there are any good looking aliens?"

Just then a volleyball was thrown into the sand in front of her splashing her with it.

"Hello, can't you see I'm doing some important tanning on my tan lines here?" Said Clover as shadow walked towards him and made her looked up.

What she was saw was 6 feet of male hotness in blue swimming trunks.

She was on him like a cheetah.

"Oh, hey there." Said Clover. "What's your major?"

"Major? I don't really understand. I was invited by Malibu Volleyball team here" said the guy however both Sam and Alex noticed the hue red in his eyes, the tip of his ears were not quiet rounded and the blond streak through his black hair. "Apparently the coach thinks I'm good. My name is Blane from the planet Fabutopia"

Clover eyes went round with delight to find a hotty that she couldn't see a creepy eye on.

"No way" she said, before flipping her hair and saying. "And what do you like to do for fun in your free time?"

"Well, when I come here I usually go shoe shopping" said Blaine, he kept his shoes in a room and both Sam and Alex sweat dropped. "Hanging out at coffee shops and watching romantic comedies"

It was like he was singing into Clovers ears.

Clover was suddenly behind him and said. "Perfect, just what I was looking for"

They all blinked at her.

"I mean, I'm sure if you stayed here you would defiantly make it onto the team" said Clover. "You are obviously a well rounded guy"

And Blane knew flurting when he saw one and said. "Well, can I get your number some time?"

Both Sam and Alex jaws hit the ground.

Clover in a flash scribbled her number onto his chest in sun tan lotion, making him blink owlisly.

He gave her points for creativity.

He then ran away and joined the Volleyball team.

He was really good.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to school here for volleyball?" said the coach for the team. "I can vouch for you"

"Thanks for the encouraging words but I don't know about life on planet Earth. Sure I'll stay for one or two days but making that kind of jump is too big" said Blaine.

"Of course I understand" said the man wishing this Volleyball prodigy was born human, so the problems would be lot less huge.

Did he even have school?

Blaine got dressed and called Clover to see if they could meet up somewhere.

Clover called him to meet at Malibu coffee shop which made him use his snooping skills to try and find the place without asking anybody for help.

His ability reeked of a seasoned spy, with the way he was spying on people, you would think he was searching for an high-tech secret facility.

It was the cameras that constantly monitor the girls, that caught him in his mode where he obvious had the talent for spying.

He made it to the coffee shop in less than an hour and ordered all of them since he didn't know what Clover would like.

However, when he went to pay, the look of slow realisation on the cashiers face, as he realised just what he was serving due to the currency he was informed to recognise, was of shock.

A Fabulite.

The reason why he hadn't batted an eye was because since the reveal of the other race, people have run scams pretending to be a member of that race or just wanted special treatment.

The currency was still new and could not be faked.

The card was approved and he received the tray of coffee, there was one for each flavour.

He sat down and began to taste the coffee, this was more refined then what he tasted previously.

It was.

"Fabulous" escaped out of his mouth.

He immediately covered his mouth, hoping nobody heard that.

The owner of the coffee was staring directly at him when he turned around.

The guy broke eye contact but the moment Blaine turned away, the guy was back to staring.

He realised the guy had heard, but this was something he couldn't control and was apart of his heritage.

It was infused into his DNA and he never had a problem with it until he went to Earth and human beings would stare making him try to hold back until he got back to his planet.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't realise he was going through the coffee he got for Clover until there was only one left.

One.

"Whoops" he said, sweat dropping and smiling

He called Clover and was told she was running late, he gave her more time out of guilt but he had to blink when the beautiful blond girl was now dressed like an old man coming out of the sky.

"Clover?" He said. "Is that you?"

"Hey, Blaine" said Clover trying to be casual before she saw her favourite coffee that was something he hadn't consumed.

Was this a human thing?

Well it wasn't his right to judge.

"When you said lets meet for coffee. I had no idea we were supposed to dress up" he said.

"Oh, this, " said Clover. "I'm trying out for a lead in the play. The Weird Oddd Couple" making him blink.

"Cool, I didn't know you like the theatre" he said and Clover laughed nervously.

Just then her friends came and took her a side, speaking in strange tones.

"Sorry, get to jet Blaine" said Clover.

"No problem. Seeing your gran is more important" he said and she blew him a kiss and ran away.

"Guys, I think I'm in love" said Clover.

"Well, the guy your dating is an alien who probably doesn't know its not normal for his girlfriend to come down from the sky dressed as an old man on Planet Earth" said Sam.

The blow hit Clover but she was up again.

Blaine finished the coffee and decided to head back to the apartment he was using so he had a place to stay on Earth, he ended up texting Clover for some reason his address.

His room was square and was good to fit two people max in its walls.

He sat down on a brown stool and began fixing his latest invention, he was an inventor, always coming up with stuff for himself.

Sometimes he would have weird dreams where his life was so exciting and action filled, him running through a forest filled with dangerous creatures, jumping off cliffs and gliding to safety, etc.

But there was no way his life could ever be that exciting.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door as his invention blow smoke and it filled the room.

He heard a knock on the door and said while coughing. "Who is it?"

"Blaine are you sick?" Said Clover voice.

He opened the door to find it really was Clover.

"Oh, hey beautiful" he said, as she came in.

"What is that smell?" Said Chloe coughing.

"I was trying to do a test on one of my inventions but it blew a fuse" he said.

"Inventions?" Said Clover.

"Yeah, on my planet. I mainly invent stuff" said Blaine. "I've always had an over active imagination since I was kid. It's nice to do this on the side"

"Wow" said Clover, it seemed he knew what he wanted to do in life.

Before he said. "Hey, I almost didn't recognise you without the get-up"

"T-That's what I came to talk to you about" said Clover. " I promise that the uh, play. Won't interfere with any of our dates" before she said with hue cheeks. "That's if you want to still date me"

He blinked before he said with a smile. "Pick you up tomorrow at 8?"

Clover let out a sound he had never heard before especially not from a female lips, he guessed she was happy.

"How can you be so perfect?" Said Clover as she hoped and gave him a hug which he returned.

A hug with a human female was different than a hug from a human male, he concluded feeling the warmth coming from her and how soft her hair was and how good she smelled.

He decided he liked this feeling.

#Sometime later#

"There is no way you got a human girlfriend" said his twin sister Mandy back on Fabutopia.

Blaine spawned on his bed. "Not only do I have a human girlfriend but she's pretty. Her name is Clover."

The moment he said that word, Mandy looked like he had just killer her cat of something.

"Brother, I don't trust this girl" said Mandy turning around. "What about if she just using you for bragging rights?"

"Oh? I said nothing when you brought a guy home every week" said Blaine. "Don't worry, you brother can handle himself. I promised I would go back to Earth."

"For research again right, " said Mandy before she said. "Can you buy me some clothes from Earth?"

"You know we can't bring anything from earth back by his fabulousness decree" said Blaine. "Father and mother would definitely not approve"

He had been given a family.

"Fine" said Mandy.

Blaine wondered where the rebllionous in his sister came from.

#Several days later#

Blaine was in his earth apartment when he heard his earth phone ring and discovered it was Clover.

"Raise and shine did my Volleyball Venus sleep well?" Said Clover on the other end.

"Only because I drempt about you, the cutest girl I've ever seen" said Blaine.

"I had a dream about you too" said Clover. "We even dream like." Before she said. "The fact that we are from two different species makes it even more romantic"

"You really don't mind that I'm from Fabutopia?" He said.

"Of course not" said Clover. "So how about a lunch date?"

"I'll see you there, babe" he said. "I'll be the guy who only has eyes for you"

"Ooh, so sweet" said Clover before she hung up.

"That was close, I almost said" said Blaine before saying. "Fabulous" his eyes became swirls as he said the word, he had a giant smile and his voice was flat.

He didn't know how Clover would react to his Quirks.

"But I feel bad hiding a part of myself" he said.

"Indeed but everybody needs one or two secrets"

The voice came from nowhere, it was male and it was close.

He sat up and said. "Who said that?"

Suddenly he heard a machine activate and then the bed he was on caved in and he was sent plunging into a hole he wasn't told about when he rented out the place.

WHOOP made contact with him.

And scene!

Hmm, I wonder if anybody is reading this anymore? Review/ fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Totally Spies.

Enjoy!

Blaine yelled as he found himself sliding down a mental tunnel, eventually his mind went blank and his instincts kicked in.

When he landed on the soft parachute below, he had flipped his body over and landed on all fours like a cat.

When he came too, he heard the sound of somebody clapping followed by an grey old man in a black suit.

"Marvellous" said, Jerry. "I had no idea that people from Fabutopia could land like a cat."

"Huh?" He said.

"Oh, sorry" said, Jerry. "I'm just excited to meet an alien, for the first time. My name is Jerry and your in an organisation called Whoop. An international organisation that keeps order in the world that is too much for ordinary police to handle."

"...Okay" said, Blaine. "Can I leave?"

"Of, course. The door is right there" said, Jerry, pointing to a door to his left. "We may have kidnapped you but we will never hold you against your will. We don't want to spark a war with our new neighbours, after all"

Blaine blinked owlishly and said. "Okay, then"

It looked like they were smart, relations were new and could dissolve any minute, it wasn't at the point where the human race wouldn't be blamed for one person's action.

God help the human race if one of them died and it wasn't from natural causes.

"Please sit down" said, Jerry gesturing to the coach and he saw down.

Comfortable. Blaine thought sitting down and said. "So, what does Whoop, want with me?"

"We'll, we heard from...sources" said, Jerry sitting down at his desk. "That you're an inventor."

"I dabble a little bit" He said.

"We were wondering if it would be possible for Whoop or an organisation similar to it, to be created on Fabutopia" said, Jerry.

Blaine blinked owlishly at that.

"Why are you asking me? Can't you talk to the Government about it and then try to...oh" said, Blaine, finally getting it.

"Exactly" said, Jerry. "Contact to Fabutopia is only available for those on highest level, until trade can be established between both worlds. Anybody who has influence on Fabutopia has not been recorded stepping onto this planet. His highness and his brother haven't come back since they left after negotiations"

Well of course not. Blaine thought, a lot of Fabulites still thought journeying to Earth was a waste of time.

After all, they couldn't bring anything back with them.

He heard rumours that his fabulousness was partying and nobody dared say anything about Earth around him.

"We'll... my parents are actually high-ranking officers have quiet a bit of influence in my home area." said, Blaine.

It was because of this that, he didn't remember ever lacking anything and he could afford to not bat an eye at Malibu's criminally high prices.

"Your parents are?' said, Jerry. "That's even better. Please ask your parents if they could gather support on creating their own Whoop. Whoop just needs some connection to Fabutopia."

"Hmm." He said.

He had been kidnapped and spied on... should he even say a thing to his parents?

"Oh, you can leave now" said, Jerry before being creepy and pressing a button on his desk, suddenly a picnic basket dropped into Blaine's arms from above, as he said.. "Your be late for your date"

"Wait, how do you k-" Blaine began but didn't get to finish as the floor caved in under him and he went plunging downwards.

He sped through the tunnel and then suddenly he found himself falling into a bush.

He didn't land like a cat this time.

He moved out and picked leaves out of his hair and Pj's.

He was outside.

Blaine quickly made his way back to his apartment and then changed into a yellow and green t-shirt, with jeans and sneakers before peeking into the basket.

He saw food.

Free food.

However, after scanning it, he made sure it wasn't poisonous and then took it outside and began to head to Malibu U.

His looks got the expected stares, even when his chest eye wasn't visible, he still couldn't quiet pass as human.

This was why he could never stay on Earth too long.

He found Clover sitting on a bench in a pink tank top and dark pink shorts, she squealed when she saw him.

He was surprised by the sound and Clover quickly realised everybody was looking at her and stopped immediately, she hid something behind her back and he pretended the first few seconds didn't happen.

"Hey, beautiful" He said, "I brought some food over. I wasn't sure what you liked" putting the basket down and taking credit. "I brought Bree Apple and organic flasks. Pasta salad, hold the celery. Sparkling apple Juice and Chocolate muse for desert"

Clover looked like she had died and gone to heaven.

"These are all my favourites." She squealed, taking a bowl of chocolate muse. "You don't have any mind reading powers that I should know about?"

"Oh, I have nothing like that" said, Blaine, the old man was seriously creepy but had taste.

He then took her hand and said. "Did I succeeded in making my favourite girl happy?"

Clover looked at him with a blush on her face and said. "Very"

How could he be so perfect?

There was a connection between them and Blaine was feeling it as well, both of them went in for a kiss and their lips touched.

The kiss was magical.

"Wow, I've never had a kiss that felt like that before" said, Blaine, before he said. "Want to eat lunch on the beach and then stroll on it while I'm here?"

"You read my mind" said, Clover, leaning onto him.

They held hands and Blaine took the basket into his other hand.

Under the eyes of many shocked faces, they went to the nearest beach that wasn't on Campus, had a picnic before going on a romantic walk at sun set.

"Everything is so perfect, can it get even more?" said, Clover.

"You haven't seen nothing yet. I've got a surprise." He said, much to her confusion before he said. "Last one to that balcony is a rotten egg!"

And then he ran, Clover was stunned before she ran after him laughing.

Of course, he got there first but when Clover stood at the door way, she was shocked to see a specially prepared dinner for two.

"You brought supper?" said, Clover.

"I always aim to wow." said, Blaine as he pulled a seat up for Clover like a gentleman and tucked her in once she sat down.

"Ooh, Blainey. You're such a gentleman" said, Clover, as he sat down.

"And you're my princess" said Blaine.

Clover giggled.

"So Blainey" said, Clover. "Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself? I know you're an inventor but what about everything else? Do you have any sibling? What's life like Fabutopia."

"I do have a sibling actually. I have a twin sister" said, Blaine, interesting Clover. "Her name is Mandy", he saw Clover face changed immediately and asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing" said, Clover, she had a terrible image that woman.

"Funny enough, your face looks just like my sisters face when I told her, I was dating a girl named Clover" said, Blaine. "She said she just doesn't trust anybody named Clover"

We'll, I don't trust anybody named Mandy. Clover thought, wondering how strong a coincidence was that.

"She maybe snooty but deep down she's super protective of me" said, Blaine. "She thinks any girl coming near me is going to drag me away from her. It's funny really because she's super popular in school and she brings home a guy pretty much every day and I say nothing. And then she gets all pouty."

And Clover wisely said nothing, even though she was thinking there was only one reason to bring a guy home every night and blow up each time a close guy gets a friend.

There's just no way, right?

"And Fabutopia" he said, "I don't have to tell you. I can just show you some videos and images" getting out a box from his pocket and placing in the middle of the table.

Out busted a holographic video that Blaine had gotten from a tourism site way back home and showed her his world in glorious colour.

Clover was amazed, especially when she discovered shopping malls and clothes that would easily become a cute outfit for her.

"Wow, this place looks amazing" said, Clover.

"It should" said, Blaine. "The planet was built from the ground up by the King himself. Apparently the King is really connected to the planet's soil. Give him a picture or an image and he will build it right in front of you."

"Wow, your king sounds like a really nice guy. He built on top of a whole entire planet? I can't imagine the time and worked that went into it." said, Clover, she noticed how Blaine eyes lit up when he talked about him.

"He's the nicest, man you could ever meet. Always making sure his civilians are well taken care of all" said, Blaine. "He's...Fabulous"

Silence.

His eyes grow wide when he realised what he had said.

Clover eyes grew wide when she saw the unexpected reaction from her boyfriend, when he said that one word.

Blaine slowly looked ready to die in his seat and wished the ground would swallow him hole as he said. "I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- um" and then he deflated onto the table, having the energy knocked out of him.

"Blainey...what on earth was that?" said, Clover.

"I didn't mean for you to find out" said, Blaine. "It's a quirk, that all Fabulites have. For some reason, it only happens when that one word is said. That's why I avoid trying to say the word even though we use it often on my home planet" before he said. "I'll understand if you want to break up, because I'm not the perfect boyfriend you envisioned"

"Break up with you?" said, Clover blinking. "Sure, its...um, certainly unique. But nothing we can't get past."

"Really, you don't mind?" he said, surprised. "I mean, it's not exactly deemed normal on your planet"

"What? Blainey look around" said, Clover. "We from two different species and are on a date. At least half of a dozen people turned to look at us, when we headed to the beach. I'm willing to bet, the media would swarm us soon. I can handle one or two quirks from you. Its expected, your from another planet. You got a lot more lean way then guys from this planet."

"We'll, your right" he said.

There was silence among the two of them.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" said, Clover.

"Huh?" he said, and noticed she was looking at him expectantly. "I do have an eye on my chest but I have this thing that hides it. It makes walking much easier to do on Earth."

"Oh..." she said disappointed and he blinked.

Why did it feel like, she wanted him to reveal some Earth-shattering secret or something?

"And what about you?" he said, now it was her turn to look like a deer in headlights. "Any secret your keeping from me?"

"Ur, what? Secrete? I don't have a secret." said, Clover, frantically.

"Uh, huh" He said, his face revealed just how little he believed it, he had googled it, apparently it was not normal for a girl to drop from the sky dressed as an old man on Planet Earth.

"I'm sorry Blainekins" said, Clover, she wanted to tell him. "I want to tell you. I really do but you might be an evil boyfriend or something-"

"An Evil, wait.. what?" said, Blaine, his eyes going wide.

"Ur, nothing" said, Clover catching her slip up and seeing his reaction. "I just had some dodgy boyfriends in the past. But your nothing like them, don't worry about it"

"Hmm...it looks like you have a few quirks of your own." he said. "But I accept that"

They finished their food and walked around before going suffering.

It was really fun and then, like a true gentleman, Blaine walked her back to her penthouse apartment.

"So, see you tomorrow?" said, Clover, in front of the door.

"We'll, this was awkward..." Blaine said, surprising her. "Actually. I'm going back to my home planet tonight, it's part of my arrangement to my parents to allow me to come here"

"No way" said, Clover, deflating. "Then when would you be back?"

"I'll most likely be back at the end of the month for just a few days" said, Blaine.

"The end of the month!" said, Clover exploding. "But it's the beginning of the month right now! Can't you just move to Earth for a year or two, or speak to your parents and persuade them to let you stay here? What am I supposed to do for a whole month?"

"We'll...for one thing, you could make the next kiss we have count" He said, slyly and Clover blushed when she realised what he wanted.

"Blaine, not in front of the door" she said.

And then both of them kissed, not seeing Sam and Alex peeking out of the blinds.

Both of them broke apart seconds later and both Sam and Alex quickly closed the curtains and made it seem like they weren't spying.

However, when Clover came in, they were all over her.

"So Clover... how was your first proper date with Blaine?" said, Sam, acting like she wasn't dying to no.

Alex had no such restraint.

"Spill!" said, Alex. "We want every detail"

But then Clover face changed from seven minutes in heaven to serious as she said.

"Guys, I think Blaine maybe a missing person"

Both of them were stunned.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Totally spies.

Enjoy!

"What do you mean, you think Blaine is a missing person?" said, Alex as they all sat down and the door was shut.

"We'll...do you remember when everybody started having those ridiculous blond bangs, moles and cheek marks?" said, Clover.

They did.

"That was ridiculous" said, Sam. "Half the school disappeared overnight, so the school had to shut down until they could replace the missing students. The news even came and everything. It was a mess"

"We'll, have you noticed, how much Blaine looks like one of them?" said, Clover. "Sure, he doesn't have the terrible cheek marks and mole but the blond streak is there." Before she said. "And get this, Blaine says the word 'Fabulous', like what was happening before everybody disappeared. It was creepy"

"But just because he looks similar and has a quirk doesn't mean he's one of them" said, Alex.

"Okay, then" said, Clover. "He said, he had a twin sister named Mandy. The description he gave sounded just like our Mandy. He said, she doesn't trust anybody named 'Clover'. That's oddly specific"

Both Sam and Alex looked at each other.

That really was.

"So, even if Blaine is one of them" said, Sam. "The whole world thinks he's an alien. Music did come from a black hole after all"

"But can't something be made to do that?" said, Alex. "We've seen people build so many amazing things, the company that is behind the look, could manufactory something to survive a black hole and broadcast the music. They could have hide underground or spent a few days in space and then suddenly appear from the sky and poof. Their aliens"

"And think about it" said, Clover. "Has anybody ever seen Fabutopia? How easy is it, to get some special effects artist or photographers to fake a new planet? Blaine said he was going back to Fabutopia tonight, he seemed convinced he was going to another planet. What if it's a pod or something that makes him think he's on another planet?"

There was silence.

"I'm going to follow Blaine" said, Clover. "If he's truly from another planet, he would disappear before my eyes and that would be it but if I find some conspiracy. I will get Blaine out of there and contact Whoop"

"Whoop has already been updated" suddenly Jerry voice said, from above them "Good luck. I suspected that Blaine, was formerly a spy working for Whoop." suddenly they saw a screen appear and on it was unmistakably Blaine but he didn't have the blond hair, eyes or ears that he was now sporting. "This spy vanished when everybody had a new look"

This was his true intention with contacting Blaine.

However, Blaine showed no recognition of the name Whoop or who he was.

Meanwhile the girls were shocked, to hear and see Blaine maybe another spy.

"We'll, then were going with you." said, Sam and Alex agreed.

"Thank you, guys" said, Clover, before they got their backpacks and suits on.

They jetpacked all the way to Blaine apartment and saw him coming outside, when they landed on the roof.

He dragged a suitcase out and locked the door behind him.

He then began wheeled it down the road, all three tried to follow him only for Blaine to stop and turn his head as soon as they took a step forward making them freeze.

"Huh, I could have sworn I heard footsteps" said, Blaine showing how incredible his ears were.

He wheeled again and Blaine kept stopping every time they took a step.

In the end they had to jetpack overhead.

"This is insane" said, Alex. "Blaine hears us when we take a step. What kind of crazy ears are they? He's looking more like an alien by the minute"

They followed behind him and he continued to walk for an hour before he suddenly seemed to go through a forcefield.

The air rippled and he vanished.

"Woah" said, Sam as they touched down. "If I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't have believed it"

"Come on, guy" said, Clover, as she passed through and also disappeared.

Sam and Alex followed closely behind her.

On the other side, they saw it was like every movies helicopter scene, a bright light shone down below and Blaine wheeled his suitcase, while they hid behind a boulder.

Blaine then took his sweat bands and said in a language only a few had ever heard. "Let it open, let it be done. My wish for his fabulousness-"

"What is he saying?" said, Sam.

"U-Um, guys" said, Alex, now sweating. "Why is the floor glowing?"

They looked and saw the floor glowing but that was just the beginning, the scenery began to peel away to reveal a black bio ship.

This wasn't inside a shield.

They were inside a spaceship all along!

It began to shake.

"Not good. Let's get out of here!" said, Clover getting up and that's when Blaine turned around to see all of them.

His eyes were wide with shock when he saw them.

"Clover?" he said, putting his sweat bands back on.

"U-Ur, hi. Blaine" she said, "Fancy meeting you here"

And that's when the ship shook a second time and all three wobbled.

"Um, can you open the door so we can jump off?" said, Alex.

"Open the door?" said, Blaine. "Once this ship is activated, there is no stopping it. This ship is only going one way"

"Which is where, exactly?" said, Sam, hoping it wasn't what she thought.

It was.

"Fabutopia" said, Blaine.

And that's when the ship rose and blasted off, everybody held onto anything they saw for dear life as they broke through the Earths atmosphere and into space.

All three couldn't help but go to the windows when it was over and saw they were no longer on Earth.

"Clover, what are you doing here?" said, Blaine.

"Ur, just wanted to surprise you, Blainey." said, Clover.

"We'll, I am surprised." said, Blaine. "But you do realise that once this ship hits that black hole, your all going to die, right? I'll be fine because my body can withstand it but I'm worried for all of you. I heard a hole can easily tear a human being to shreds"

Shreds?

"Um, and are you sure, there is no escape hatch?" said, Clover.

"No." said, Blaine. "This ship was never meant to be exited out, that's, why Fabutopia has a way to open it. There is no turning this thing around"

All three were going to die.

"It's all my fault" Clover fell too her knees, because of her mistake, her and her friends were all going to die.

"Clover, its not your fault. We choose to be here" said, Alex.

"Yeah" said, Sam. "We'll, go through this together"

"We'll, the blackhole is about to come. Time to go through this, together" said, Blaine.

And that's when they saw it.

The blackhole.

The one thing that has stopped humanity from visiting their neighbour's planet.

Clover, Sam and Alex held hands and prepared for death.

They felt the radiation before the feeling of being torn apart echoed through them.

They were prepared to die.

But Blaine didn't want them to die.

And that's when Blaine ability activated.

Suddenly all three of them couldn't feel anything anymore.

"Are we all dead?" said, Alex, opening one eye afraid.

"I don't think so" said, Sam opening both her eyes.

All three opened their eyes fully and found a beautiful sight of a planet coming close and Blaine in front of them.

Fabutopia.

"Oh, my god. Its Fabutopia" said, Sam. "We're the first humans to make it to Fabutopia."

"Oh, this is great, Blainey" said, Clover. "I can shop and visit your family"

And that's when Blaine collapsed right in front of them.

"BLAINEY/BLAINE!" All three yelled, rushing to him.

He was not only not responding but his face was completely pale from radiation and blood was dripping from his close eyes.

"Oh, my god, Blainey!" said, Clover, desperately trying to wake him and stop the bleeding.

"He must have shielded us" said, Sam. "I heard Fabulities each have a special ability. What if he took the effects for us?"

Clover didn't want to hear that, she didn't want to know that Blaine maybe dying on the inside to keep her fine from a stupid decision she made.

"Maybe, Fabutopia will have something to heal him?" said, Alex trying to give some hope to the situation and seeing the planet closing in.

"Good thinking, Alex" said, Sam. "If there is one place to heal him, it would be Fabutopia"

Minutes later, the ship landed on Fabutopia and the ship was forced open, however nobody expected 3 teenage human girls nursing a Fabulite who looked close to death.

"Please help him" said, Clover in tears.

She would never forgive herself if Blaine died because of her.

The people rushed in and took Blaine, red alert was sounded and people were making calls.

News about a Fabulite coming back from Earth, nearly dead spread like wild fire and made its way right to the King himself.

When Blaine was admitted to the Hospital, it was a history in the making and he was quickly identified with a scan.

He was taken to the best hospital on the planet and Clover, Sam and Alex were right behind him.

Clover was a wreck in the hospital while her friends tried to assure her.

"Oh, wow. Were in a cool alien Hospital" said, Alex trying to divert her attention from her feeling of guilt and shame.

It didn't work.

"Clover, Blaine is going to be fine" said Sam. "He'll be up in no time."

She hoped.

And that's when Blaine's family arrived.

His sister looked like Mandy, however she had short medium length hair, it was wavy.

Behind her was a man and woman who they could tell was his parents immediately.

They blinked, when they saw them.

What a way to meet his family.

"Who are you?" said, the girl in the language they assumed was the language Blaine had been speaking when he activated the ship.

They couldn't understand at all.

"Ur, hi" said, Alex. "I'm Alex. This Sam and this Blaine girlfriend Clover"

Now that name stuck.

"Clover?" Said, Mandy, before she gave her a heatfilled glare. "What did you do to my brother? I knew you were nothing but trouble"

Clover didn't understand a word but she knew she was blaming her for what was happening.

Mandy turned around and saw what had become of her brother.

For obvious reason, they couldn't enter and Clover, Sam and Alex were soon taken to be quarantined, by hand gestures.

Some of them couldn't help but stare at them, having never seen a human being before and now there was suddenly three before them.

Now they knew how Blaine felt being on Earth.

It was like they were Zoo animals.

Thankfully the Earth books, helped a lot with quarantine.

"Am I the only one who feels like we're being watched?" said, Sam, as they were given new clothes suitable for Fabutopia.

There was no camera's she could see in the room, but she felt like she was being watched.

"You worry too much" said, Alex. "And besides if they have. Its probably for security reasons. Where the first humans on this planet, after all"

#Royal House#

"Why are humans beings contaminating my planet?" said, Fabu, in front of him were three screens.

In the middle screen was Sam, Clover and Alex.

On his left was Blaine medical scanned data and on his right, was Blaine true state, isolated from the world as the radiation was being flushed out of him.

Fabu was beyond mad.

His paradise that he almost died to get was now being soiled by the very species that mocked him.

These three human girls hurt one of his Fabulits, one of the ones that were lucky enough to graduate beyond being filth in his eyes.

"Call the leaders of Planet Earth" He instructed somebody.

Everybody hurried to set up a connection for fulfil his request.

He was going to give the world's nation leaders such a tongue lashing.

We'll, he was looking for a good reason to cut off from humanity, this was essentially a blessing in disguise.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Totally Spies.

Enjoy!

He was floating into the darkness.

He didn't know where he was but it just felt so warm.

He just had to close his eyes and he would feel the warmth for eternity.

Just close hi-

"DON'T SLEEP ME!" yelled his own voice and his eyes snapped open.

His blurry vision fixed to a grey metal ceiling.

Where?

"Subject is awake" said, a computerised voice. "Decontamination is complete"

The ceiling opened up to the reveal a hospital ceiling that he had only see on shows from his planet.

Was he in a show?

He felt something lay on top of his hand and turned to find it was his twin sister Mandy asleep on his arm, he turned to his left to find his parents asleep in chairs.

And then it all came flooding back to him, he was heading home when he found his girlfriend and her friends had snuck onto the ship.

He couldn't really remember what happened after that.

Were Clover and he friends alright?

Why was he in the hospital?

Suddenly he felt his twin sister's head shift to indicate she was waking up.

Her eyes blinked for a bit before he moved his arm and she turned to see him, fully awake and fine.

"Blaine?" she said.

"Hey, sleephead" he said.

And that's when she lunged at him for a hug and cried.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, you're my twin brother!" she said. "I told you, you shouldn't go to Earth, I just told you. That girl, Clover-"

"Clover?" he said, "Wait, Clover, is here?"

"She's the reason, your in the hospital in the first place" said, Mandy. "Her and her friends are currently enjoying our planet while everybody is trying to figure out what to do with them"

He tried to get up, only to feel pain from his chest.

His had never seen his eye bandaged up before on his chest, it felt like a part of him was closed off.

"Easy, son" said, his father and he realised both his parents were now awake. "Just get some rest and gain some strength. We'll go and see if we can bring food up to you"

2/6

Just then his stomach rumbled.

He blushed in embarrassment, how long was he out?

His parent left but his sister refused to leave his side.

He had honestly never seen her like this, she would be usually be overflowing with confidence but now he could tell she was scared that he would relapse and go back into a coma, a coma that he would never wake up from.

He put a hand on hers, making sure to tell her that he wasn't going back any time soon.

His parents came back with food and it was the most delicious thing he had ever taste because his starving stomach would have made water, taste like a cocktail.

When he was finished, doctors came in to fix any damage the toxins may have caused on his system, and on the same day, he was released from the hospital.

His parents handed him a fresh new pair of clothes, that weren't like his earth clothes at all and all of them walked out the hospital together.

The transparent doors revealed a blond haired girl who had been hovering around the hospital for the past few days.

He was shocked.

Clover.

Clover was actually here on Fabutopia.

Or was it a girl who looked exactly like Clover?

As they got closer, he noticed the very admirable sight of a female open chest that didn't have an eye poking out of it.

And then he saw the two girls behind her.

Clover eyes light up when she saw him.

"Blainey?" she said.

It really was her.

"Clover!" he said, and both of them ran to each other and hugged.

His parents were very surprised to see the relationship between their son and the human girl.

"I'm so sorry for what happened" said, Clover. "I'm so glad that you're okay"

But then she heard.

"Xadsad weaew meka sana" from Blaine lips.

"Huh?" she said, as they released each other, they both had equally confused faces.

"What did you say?" both of them said, in their own language but they couldn't understand each other.

3/6

And that's when Blaine looked at his arms and realised his translator in the form of sweat bands was completely gone.

He couldn't understand Clover.

"He doesn't understand you" said, Sam.

Clover was shocked.

"Blaine?" she said.

He gave her an owlish look, before his sister stepped in and said something to him and she felt a firm wall between the two of them.

Suddenly they heard in English.

"To think I would come across such an interesting scene"

They all turned and everybody was shocked to see who it was.

It was the ruler of Fabutopia, Fabu.

The person both humans and Fabulites knew.

The person walked towards them.

Blaine and his family were very quick to bow and Clover and her friends were steps behind them, recognising they were facing royalty.

This was their first ever meeting.

"So, you're the one who brought the humans here" said, Fabu turning to Blaine, his translator still on. "I'm glad that your alright"

Blaine was stunned before he scratched his head and said. "Thank you for the concern, your highness"

He was flustered, he never thought he would have the King himself approach him.

"I'm always concerned about the wellbeing of my citizens" said, Fabu, but then he turned to the girls and said. "You're the humans right? Please follow me, I would like to ask some questions"

And then he tapped his staff on the ground and they watched as a mini hovering aircraft formed from the ground.

All three human girls were shocked.

Fabu turned around and the side opened up for them, Clover and the rest followed after him however, the moment they walked through they seemed to be teleported and came out in a luxurious room that put their penthouse apartment to absolute shame.

"Wow" said, Clover, with hearts in her eyes, before she started touching the place. "Whoever design this room has some serious fashion sense."

"Why I'm flattered" said, Fabu sitting behind a desk and all three girls froze.

"Wait, you design this room?" said, Alex.

4/6

"I do dabble in fashion" said, Fabu. "I have a special connection with the planet here, this allows me to shape it to my will. My design skills have come in handy"

"So that's why everything looks so good" said, Clover "You could make a serious career in the fashion world"

And Fabu let out a small chuckle and said. "I'm already somebody here, I have no interest in being part of your human fashion world"

And that's when the tv turned on and it showed the clips of him walking down a cat walk in amazing designer clothes and not messing up at all.

They were shocked.

"Although, when I design a new line, I have to share it with the rest of the world. The world is a much bigger demographic then anything Earth can give me" said, Fabu, before laying back and who jumped onto his lap was none other than his gemmed-out cat, Rimstone.

"Woah, that's one gemed out Cat" said, Sam.

"She is only an extremely rear bread even on Fabutopia" he said, stroking the cat who purred. "Now let us discuss why your actually here. From what I've heard, a shuttle came back to Fabutopia and on it were you three. Why? I thought you humans understood that being near that blackhole separating our two worlds is the worst idea somebody could have"

Suddenly both Sam and Alex turned to Clover.

"Um, Mr Fabu, sir" said, Clover. "It was all my fault. It was a mix of things, the unfairness that me and Blainey could never truly be together because of that blackhole and the absurdity that was the knowledge of aliens. I mean, me and my friends have seen some pretty strange and amazing things made by humans and makeup specialists can do anything. By the time, we realised the ship was real, it was too late"

"You see we had an issue a few years back about a massive amount of people going missing' said, Sam. "Your people kind of look like those who went missing"

"You don't say..." said, Fabu. "However, from what I've read about how Earth works, isn't this sort of thing handled by the authorities? Or are all three of you part of some justice system?"

All three recoiled on that.

"What? Us? No way?" said, Alex. "We're just a bunch of students who are far too snoopy for our own good."

"We'll, I can forgive youngsters" said, Fabu. "But do you realise what all three of you have done? Your actions landed one of my fabulities in the hospital and on the brink of death"

"And we're so, so, sorry about that" said, Clover.

"And now the whole of my science world will be forced to figure out how to send 3 human girls back through that blackhole to Earth" said, Fabu. "Not only that, we have to run many tests on you, to make sure we don't give you something that makes you bend over and die. Do you know why this place is so calm? Why this place is so beautiful and relaxing? It's because my citizens know, if I feel rage, I will cut this planet in half. And I am boiling right now"

5/6

All three gave a squeak of fear.

"Please leave, I got a call to make" said, Fabu.

And they were quick to leave through the door, only to be taken by official looking people with clipboards and tablets.

Their testing periods were about to begin.

#Fabu Office#

Fabu took a breather before he pressed a button and connected to his special connection that connected to Earth's major leaders.

11 screens appeared in front of him and all off them turned on to show the world leaders.

To say they were surprised to see him stroking his cat would be an understatement.

Fabu had gone quiet ever since he went back to his planet and many were trying to see through the window behind him, because it was one of the few times they saw sneak peeks of his world.

"Fabu, what can we do for you?" said, the President of the United States. "Have you found a way to carry goods and services through the blackhole and not have it mutate?"

"Better" said, Fabu. "Three humans are on Fabutopia, right now" and then he showed them images of Clover, Alex and Sam.

Every single one of them were shocked.

Three humans made it past that death trap!?

"What? Three humans are on Fabutopia!?" yelled one man in astonishment.

But before they could all get carried away and start planning Vacations on Fabutopia, Fabu said. "Yes, but as a result, one of my Fabulities almost died. They were lucky. They were with a Fabulite who could suck in the radiation, so it wouldn't affect them. World Leaders of Earth, didn't we have an agreement?"

Everybody was silent.

"I was promised that my people would be respected when they come over" said, Fabu. "Instead, I find out that three people complete disregarded the treaty I had signed by reckless getting on a one way shuttle. When my Fabulite was found, he was immediately rushed to the hospital. He could have been tortured in that ship and nobody would have known about it. Now I have these same people wearing my clothes, living on my planet and eating my food, while ever scientist on the planet is trying to figure out how to send 3 living human beings back out without that Fabulite"

Everybody continued to be silent.

"What's to stop me from having my planet on a complete lock down and cut all ties with the human race. Since you clearly cannot be trusted?" said, Fabu.

Finally, somebody said anything.

"We understand that your upset, Fabu" said, the president of the United States. "However, the action of three people doesn't not represent an entire race"

6/6

"This is where your wrong" said, Fabu stunning them. "My race doesn't have that long lasting relationship to let this kind of thing slide. Mixed race babies do not exist. When my people go to planet Earth, they represent Fabutopia and anything they do would be what people know about my race. If one of my Fabulites opened fire on a street, millions would be up in arms, calling for Earth to cut ties with my planet. They may even be calling out for war. So why can't I hold you in the same regard?" he turned around and said. "Are you discriminating against my race? Do you think a life of a Fabulite is not worth even the basic of protections? When a human is hurt, its on the news and there is outrage, but when a Fabulite is hurt, you want to sweep it under the rug? How does that look to me?"

There was silence from the screens.

"I will halt all communication to Earth and call back any Fabilities that are on Earth until this thing is sorted out" said, Fabu. "Right now, I need to calm down and discuss what to do regarding our relationship with my brother. Perhaps, my race will interact with yours in a few years but not right now. Earth is deemed a no-go zone. I decree"

And then the single cut off.

#Earth#

Every Fubulite who was doing something, suddenly raised their heads up and said in their own language. "I hear and obey"

And then they walked away.

Families suddenly left.

Those who were looking through things, suddenly left.

Ships suddenly appeared in the sky and they picked them up before blasting off and disappearing, it was a globally recorded event.

However, only the Earth leaders knew just how bad it was that all the Fabulities had left.

And scene!

Review/ fav and follow!


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: Merry Christmas

I do not own Totally Spies.

Enjoy!

Yuri walked through a metal door in Nobel robe and met a team of people who all had their large eye exposed and looked through glass, when they saw him, they bowed frantically.

"Welcome Yuri-sama" they all said.

This was more like it, treated with absolute respect.

Yuri sat down at the nearest seat and said. "How is the test going with our little intruders?"

He looked down and saw it was basically an gateway to seeing all three girls running on a hamster wheel with wire plugged into them.

"Sir, we have gained phenomenal data" said one of them. "The human girls have really made us advanced in trying to get a bridge to earth. We have found out, that they are okay with eating out food and their limit in radiation. What we need now is time. We should have a prototype ready in two months"

"Two months? Good. Don't skip on the details" said Yuri. "It is our duty to show the human race that we don't return it's people in a coffin"

Despite how much he wished to do so.

"Yes, Yuri-Sama" they all said.

"I am going to greet the girls" said Yuri, before he walked back out and took the elevator down.

He walked out and into the space that had been santised to perfection.

He walked though it and the girls saw him.

"Hey, your Fabu's brother right?" Said Alex.

"You do not get permission to use my brothers name, especially after the stunt you pulled" said Yuri in a harsh voice and that when all three knew Alex had screwed up.

"Again, so sorry" said Sam, bowing respectfully.

"Since what being happening deals with space, you are under my jurisdiction" said Yuri.

"Excuse me" said Clover. "Can I ask what will happen to me and Blainey- I mean Blaine?"

"You mean the civilian, you girls almost killed?" Said Yuri making all three wince. "My brother has put a block on all Fabulites so that none can make their way to earth"

"Until when?" Said Clover.

"It is up to my brother to decide" said Yuri. "You are most likely never going to see him again after you arrive back on Earth." Dropping the bomb on her. "I can not give out such a classified file to unknown personal. If all goes well, you be back by the end of next year"

"Next year!?" All girls said.

"Fabutopia isn't magically going to find the technology to get three human girls through the black hole" he said, "Your tests, are done for today. You may go back to your quarters."

And than he turned around and completely ignored them.

The girls went back only for Clover to complain.

"This isn't fair" said Clover. "We have to sit and go through experiments everyday while there is a whole gorgeous world out there. Can you imagine the clothes and what about Blainey?"

"Um, Clover. Were still in hot water with them" said Alex. "We almost killed Blaine and we were caught on a one ship when we shouldn't have been"

"Alex is right" said Sam. "We're lucky they didn't launch us into space with no helmets on. And even if we escaped, we don't even have a map and besides, there is a huge different between us and them. They show their middle eye proudly. Wouldn't it be strange if we covered our chests?"

They did not have their gadgets and neither did they have any communication with Jerry.

But than the door opened and they saw a woman who showed her eye through her lab coat and had a translator.

"All three of you are scheduled to have some fresh air. So where do you girls want to go?" She said stunning all three of them. "We Fabulities aren't monsters who would lock you up with hardly any sun light. I believe you humans like to go to the mall or go to beach"

Immediantely all three of them said. "Yes!"

"You guys have manicures right?" Said Clover. "I can seriously go for one and a deep tissue messerge"

The woman blinked owlishly.

#an Hour later#

All three were out of their trainning suit and into something more casual, their chest area had been sawn tightly as they stepped off the bus, surrounded by some guards.

Before their eyes, Sam, Clover and Alex feasted their eyes on a mall where the interior designer clearly know what they were doing.

"Wow" said Alex.

"Maybe Blaine can wait" said Clover as all three went in and the doors opened.

All three didn't know where to look as soon as they walked through the doors.

The fountain with the cubes hovering around it.

The mega hot guys, walking around.

The cool robots.

Or the mega cute clothes and accessories.

Clover practically teleported when she saw the most fabulous pair of boots she had ever seen in her life in a window sill.

"I need these boots!" Said Clover, unfortunately her credit card wasn't going to help her here, she couldn't understand the price tag at all.

Just than a girl walked out wearing those cute boots.

She sobbed and those walking past wondered what was wrong with her.

But it was for the best, even if she could purchase them, there was no way they were surviving going through a black hole.

Meanwhile Alex walked to a bunch of buff shirtless guys working out.

They saw her.

"Oh, do you want to pump some weights as well?" Said one of them, giving her a small bell which she took.

Only for her to hit the floor because it was that heavy.

All of them blinked owlishly, before she heard a word and it suddenly became as light as a feather.

Alex looked to see the person next to her turning over his weight to reveal a dial, when the dial was fiddled with a bar came up.

Alex turned her weight around and saw the exact dial but smaller, she turned it and she could feel the weight getting heavier again.

"Oh, I get it" she said. "That's pretty cool" before she said. "So...anyone want to get some lunch with me later or something?"

But she got confused looks, the language barrier can only be warped so much.

Seeing their faces Alex know she wasnt going to get a drink with a buff guy today.

However, Sam was trying to breech this language barrier and find out more on Fabutopia.

She found what she believed was a shop that had books.

She walked in and she could feel the culture in the air, there was soft classical music being played in the background.

Defiantly her kind of shop.

On each shelve their were words but also pictures as well, some people just like pictures more.

She saw a moving picture of a planet on a sign and she figured she was in the right place.

She went to reach for a book, when her hands suddenly met with male hands that she didn't see before.

"Oh, sorry-" began Sam but didn't get to finish as her eyes rested on the cultured looking guy, that was exactly her type.

Her eyes turned to hearts.

"Sorry" he said snapping her out of it.

"It's okay" she said, before she realised that he had just spoken English. "Did you just speak English?"

"I dabble a little bit" said the guy. "And you must be one of the humans, that got the intellectually higher community on buzz. I wished somebody had told me how beautiful you were because I would have prepared myself a bit more"

And Sam blushed.

"My name is Rique, nice to meet you" he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

Sam cheeks became reader.

She had no idea, he was the same guy Clover gave a foot message to, to not blow her cover because he sprained his ankle.

How could she?

Not only was his hair style different but the vibe he gave off was far more cultured, his speech was far more wide spread and far less winey.

"So you were looking for information on this planet?" He said, "I would recommend you use a translator, here. You can use mine"

He got out a stick and turned it on, it emmited blue light.

"Oh, thanks" she said, taking it, getting the jist of it.

"I'm more interested in the more recent findings than looking into the past" said the guy. "The past holds no vaule for me, the vaule is in the present and where it will eventually lead too."

And than he took a book and walked around the corner to read.

Silence.

"...Just, wow" said Sam, it was the first time a guy had left her speechless in the department of intelligence and smoothness for all the right reasons.

She was sure, she would have never met such a person on Earth.

#40 minutes later#

It was time to go, both Clover and Alex were dejected as their feet walked to the nearest intelligent looking place while being escorted by guards.

They were just coming up the corner in time to see Sam with some guy.

Both girls backtracked not believing their eyes, Sam was glowing.

She was giggling and it wasn't uncomfortably unnatural.

Did reality warp?

They got closer and the two saw them.

"It's time to go" said the woman, before she said. "And fancy meeting you here, Professor. I look forward to your lecture"

What?

Professor!?

"We'll, I did not expect to meet a fan" said the guy. "I'll save you a seat" before he said. "We'll, Sam I learned a lot from you. I hope we meet again in the future"

"And I learned a lot from you" said Sam. "Who know there were so many elements out there that I didn't know about"

"Than keep that knowledge, you may need it when you don't expect it" and than he left.

Both Clover and Alex notified Sam expression.

She was crushing on that guy hard.

They were escorted back to the carrier, and back to their room.

"So...who was he?" Said Alex to a surprise Sam.

"We have never seen you crushing on a guy that hard" said Clover.

"I-I wasn't crushing" said Sam.

"You were totally making the eyes. We saw you" said Clover.

And than Sam came clean and said. "Okay, his name is Rique and he's like the most interesting guy I have ever met. He speaks English and several other languages. He's a professor at a well known university. And his voice just speaks to my soul" hearts appeared around her.

She really liked the intellegent Rique.

She could easily look past the eye.

"Wow, you really like him, Sammy" said Alex, before she said. "It's too bad a relationship wouldn't last. I don't think we are even allowed to date here"

And that knocked the wind from her sails.

It was obvious to her, that Fabulite guys were a whole different breed then the ones on earth.

"Now, Sam. You share my pain" said Clover

"Actually, he did show me how to contact him" said Sam, before taking out his reading translator and twisting the nob, a screen popped out and there were lines on it before an image opened up.

"Hello?" Said the guy in his native tongue, only to see it was her.

"Sam" he said, switching to English.

Clover felt like she was just slapped.

The guy was currently driving what they saw was a really nice car.

"Hey Rique" said Sam. "Can you help us find somebody?"

The guy blinked and Clover almost moved Sam out of the way.

"His name is Blaine and he's an inventor." Said Clover. "He's about around 6 foot, got dreamy Green eyes, black hair with a blond streak. The cutest butt you have ever seen"

All of them sweat dropped.

"I know a inventor named Blaine" said the guy. "I'll be meeting him tonight at an award ceremony. Maybe I can pass a message along to him? He doesn't speak English, though."

And Clover did, having finally found a translator and it was super soppy.

"I'm not telling him that" said the guy, sweat dropping again. "I'll just show him the video recording and have subtitles"

"We'll, thank you anyway" she said and the call ended.

"That guy is really nice. I see why you like him" said Clover and Sam blushed.

# On a road#

"I've made contact with the girls" said Rique to the screen beside him showing Yuri.

"My brother suspects those girls arent telling the whole story" said Yuri.

What bothered both of them was how did three girls manage to follow a Fabulitie in the dark with nobody around and not get detected?

And they followed because they were convinced Blaine was a missing person?

That was way to on the nose especially when they thought they had gotten away with it.

"I will be honoured to work for you Yuri-sama" he said. "Please give my regards to his Fabulousness"

And than the phone call cut.

In the meantime.

Yuri turned to his workspace and said. "Call the Fabulitie who was in the hospital. I would like to ask him some questions"

"Yes, Yuri-sama" said voices around him.

He sat back.

It was nice to have so much power.

And scene!


End file.
